When In Rome
by ziva2012
Summary: This time it's Sam who touches something she shouldn't, and the team is thrown into the past, with no way home. Or is there? I was inspired by the TV series ROME. I hope you enjoy this team adventure in that ancient city.
1. Chapter 1

"When In Rome"

Chapter one

It had been Daniel's idea to go back to P3E-233 to see what other wonderful discoveries were stored there by the people who had once occupied the planet. The quantum mirror had been just one of many things they had found the day that SG-1 had first set foot there. But because of time constraints and budgetary concerns, no one from the SGC had ever gone back to the planet to investigate any of them...until now.

"Look at this, Sir. It looks like some kind of hand gun, but I don't think it fires bullets like our guns do," Carter commented, handing the device to her CO. General Jack O'Neill took it and turned it over in his hands. Then he tried the grip, holding it and pointing it toward the back wall of the room where the treasures were stored.

'God it feels great to be on an off-world mission again!' Jack told himself.

"Don't fire it, Sir. We have no way of knowing how powerful it is," she warned him. Lt. Col. Samantha Carter knew her CO well enough to know that he could do some pretty immature things at times. She recalled feeling like a mother hen watching over her brood of one when they'd gone on missions together in the past. And even though it might mean more responsibility for her, it felt really good to have him along on this mission, she thought as she watched him take the weapon out of the room.

Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the fourth member of their team, Teal'c, didn't need nearly the supervision that the General did. And therefore the past seven months of gate travel without Jack had been different for Sam, but not necessarily in a good way. Truth was she missed watching out for her CO.

"Here, Teal'c. Put this in the container. We'll take it back with us," Jack said, handing the weapon to their Jaffa teammate. "I think Carter's afraid I'm gonna shoot somebody with it," he remarked, grinning. He was really glad he'd come along, even if Carter was determined to treat him like a rookie.

"I can understand her apprehension," Teal'c responded critically.

"Oh, you can, can you? That's no way to talk to your old friend, T. You know I'd never do anything so stupid. You and Carter should keep an eye on Daniel. He's the one who got sucked into that mirror the last time we were here, you know," Jack reminded the big man.

"I am aware. But I believe that Daniel Jackson has learned from his mistakes."

"Meaning I haven't?" Jack asked, putting a hand over his heart as though wounded by Teal'c's words.

"I did not say that, O'Neill."

Meanwhile Daniel was weaving in and out of boxes and crates, until he made his way to the back of the room. With a careful hand he reached out and touched what appeared to be gray colored grill work, separating the room from another smaller room. He could see through the barrier which seemed to be made up of many parts...parts that appeared to be connected like giant Tinker Toys or Replicator blocks. He hoped they weren't the latter.

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound that seemed to come from the back of the room. Sam, Jack and Teal'c looked in that direction.

"Hey, guys! I think I found something!" Daniel called out as a large section of the connected gray pieces slid sideways, leaving a large hole in the wall.

"See! I told yah Daniel is the one you should be keeping your eye on," Jack said to Teal'c, as the two men hurried into the room, going directly to the far end where Sam now stood behind Daniel.

"What'd you do, Daniel?" Sam asked somewhat nervously.

"I just touched it here, and this door opened. See there's another room," he said stepping through the opening.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled. Jack watched as Sam scanned the area beyond the doorway for life form signs, metal content and radiation.

"I can't identify what it's made of, Sir. But there's no naquadah present in the room and no radiation. I think it's safe to go inside," Sam said as she slowly stepped through the opening. Wondering why no one seemed to recall that he was the highest ranking officer present, Jack followed her, shining his flashlight around the interior as he went. Teal'c followed, albeit with one eyebrow arched.

"Well, Daniel, your room seems to be empty," Jack commented, looking around at the four walls. They were rough and bumpy just like on the outside, and they were each thinking it was more like an empty box than anything else, when the walls, ceiling and the floor began to shake at the same time. Jack turned to see Sam's index finger pressing on one of the bumps, and that was when the door whooshed shut.

"Hey, now who's touching things they shouldn't?" Jack yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, Sir! Maybe if I touch it again..." she reached out to touch the bump again, but Jack swatted her hand away.

"Ack! Carter, if you touch that again, the door had better open!" Jack yelled again.

They all stood and watched as Sam touched the spot again. But the door did not open. At the same time they noticed that they could no longer see through the openings in the wall where the door had been. Instead everything on the other side seemed to be a blur.

And then the entire room began to shake even harder, throwing them all to the floor. The vibrations got so intense that they couldn't stand up, so they remained on the floor until the shaking stopped several minutes later.

Sam sat up, but she was feeling very dizzy. Daniel got up on his knees and then bent over, retching violently in one corner. Teal'c, who was already standing, stood over Daniel, while Jack got up and began touching the bumps on the walls, obviously trying to get the door to open again.

"Ah, Sir," Sam said, pointing to a different section of wall that now had a hole in it big enough for them to step through.

Daniel looked around and held up one arm, which Teal'c used to pull him up to his feet. Everyone gawked in the direction where the other room and been, but now they could see through the wall as well as the doorway, and the small treasure room was no longer there. The artifacts were no longer there either, nor was anything resembling the room they had been in before. What they saw instead appeared to be man-made but on a very large scale. The walls were smooth and cold to the touch and appeared to be made of marble or something resembling it. The floor was mostly covered by fine sand and huge chunks of stone and marble that seemed to have fallen there. The ceiling was apparently somewhere above their heads, but it was too dark to tell how high it was.

Jack signaled Carter to stay behind him as he stepped out of the small room in which they'd been trapped. The rest of SG-1 followed him slowly, looking all around as they walked carefully around the debris.

"Hey, guys, look! The room was not a room after all," Daniel said as he stood looking back the way they had come. And when they looked behind them they saw he was correct. The small square room was actually a box that was totally separate from the surrounding walls.

"It's a cube," Sam said studying the shape. "And I think I know what it might be," she said, her voice quiet yet not revealing the horror she was feeling. If she was right, this thing had just transported them to another place. Once again they had stumbled upon a portal or doorway. But this time it wasn't just Daniel; they were all stuck in a parallel universe!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Meanwhile Jack had moved on to the other end of the large space, where the walls came together in a kind of passageway. The ceiling at this point was only about twelve feet high, and the walls only fifteen or so feet apart, and he figured there must be a doorway ahead. But the far end was mostly blocked by a huge pile of rocks and rubble consisting of splintered wooden beams and metal tools used for digging. There were also torches littering the ground, and some of them had a metal sconce or holder attached to one end. It looked like someone had either dug out or dug inside the room where they were, maybe both.

Jack scrambled up to the top of the pile of sand and rubble, where he could see daylight shining through several small holes. Without a thought to who might see him, he reached out and pushed aside some of the sand and the plants that had taken root at one opening. What Jack saw made his heart almost stop in his chest.

Unless they were on a movie set, they had done much more than just travel to a parallel dimension. He backed down the way he had come and went back to tell his friends the bad news.

"Hey, come 'ere," Jack said quietly, gesturing with one hand. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. In fact I don't think we're in the twenty-first century anymore, unless those people out there are all actors."

"What?" Daniel asked, and then he scrambled up the pile of rubble and looked out the hole Jack had made larger. Sam and Teal'c joined him, making two other holes a bit larger so they could see out. When they slid back down to the ground they all looked very serious. Jack joined them where they sat, perching on one of the larger chunks of marble-like rock.

"Wow, that's really cool!"

"Cool? Daniel we may be stuck here! This is not a set tour at Paramount Studio or something we chose to do!" Jack yelled.

"I know that, Jack, but do you see the opportunity here? I'm pretty sure that's Rome, only not a Rome we've ever seen before! And now we have a chance to experience it first hand!"

The style and design of a few of the buildings had been a dead give away to Daniel, but at first he had been thrown by how few of them there were. Today he knew that the area called The Forum was literally filled with ruins of old temples and various senate buildings like The Curia where the Senate met. But the scene outside was very different from modern day Rome.

"This is amazing! There just aren't enough old buildings or ruins out there for this to be the twentieth century or even the nineteenth! And every large building out there seems to be brand new. I mean there's no dirt or grime or any signs of air pollution on the buildings as there is today, and of course there are no cars or even bicycles."

They had all seen donkeys and a few horses when they peered out of the hole.

Jack just scowled at him. He had seen enough to know they were in deep shit. He didn't think it was so amazing. What it was, was disturbing! He wanted to yell and scream at them some more, but he knew it wouldn't help get them home. But he just had to add one more thing that really bugged him.

"Did you see what they're wearing? The men are wearing short dresses, for cryin out loud!"

"Yes, it's definitely the style of clothing worn in the Mediterranean a very long time ago. And I think we're in what's left of a building...probably a temple, of which there were many. It was most likely destroyed in an earthquake," Daniel opined, looking from Jack to Sam and then to Teal'c.

"I think I know what happened. You're not going to like it...any of you. I think the cube is a time machine, and we've just traveled back in time two thousand years...give or take a few hundred," Sam informed them. They were all silent for a minute as they wrestled with what that could mean to them.

"Okay, so do your thing. Just re-program the damned thing and get us home!" Jack yelled, giving Carter one of his piercing stares. Instead of responding verbally, she just covered her face with her hands.

"Jack, Sam can't do that, until I learn how to read the writings on the inside," Daniel reminded him, trying to take the pressure off his friend.

'Why does Jack always think she can save his ass?' Daniel asked himself. 'Probably because she has done it so many times before,' he reminded himself.

"You two get to work and figure that thing out, before someone finds us here," Jack ordered. He watched Carter as she uncovered her face and rose to leave. She still didn't look at him or say anything. He wasn't used to her being so quiet, and her behavior had him really worried…although he wasn't about to admit it to anyone but himself.

Daniel and Sam went back into the cube and began working on solving their problem, while he began scouring the area for anything that would burn. He was certain it would get pretty cold in here tonight, and the last thing they needed was to not be able to sleep because they were too cold.

Eight tiring hours later, they were no closer to figuring it out, and Sam had a splitting head ache. She sat on the cold hard ground with her eyes closed and her back against the wall. Jack hadn't seen her eat a thing all day, so he sat down beside her and handed her a granola bar from his pack. They hadn't taken any rations along because they had planned to be home hours ago, so this was all he could offer her.

"Here, eat this. That's an order, Colonel," Jack said, realizing he'd probably also have to order her to get some sleep, or she'd work on her assignment until she literally dropped from starvation and exhaustion.

Sam took what he offered and began munching on it, as her mind continued to go over what Daniel had told her about the language on the device. At first they had ignored what they had thought were just bumps and little imperfections in the make up of the machine. But now Daniel was sure that it was another language...perhaps the one belonging to its creators. And even though Daniel was an authority on languages, this one was not like anything he'd ever seen before. And even though she was no linguist, she knew that without a place to start...without some kind of clue, he might never be able to figure it out.

"If we can't figure it out soon, Sam, we'll have to go out there...or remain in here and starve to death," Jack said quietly.

He eyed Teal'c who was standing arrow-straight near the entrance, just in case someone should come near the holes they had dug to give them a better view and let in some more light. Jack knew his old friend would fight to the death to defend all of them, but he also knew that one man against hundreds would not have a chance. And if this was ancient Rome, then there were undoubtedly hundreds, maybe even thousands of soldiers out there.

She noticed he had said WE, but she knew what he meant. If SHE couldn't figure out how the machine worked, they would be stuck here.

"I know that, Sir. I'm doing my best. It's just that in this case my best isn't good enough," Sam said softly, a tear making a clean path in the brown dust that covered her face. This entire place was dusty, and all of them were filthy, tired, hungry and wanting to go home. At least they still had water, but even that would only last them until sometime tomorrow.

"You'll figure it out, Carter. I have great confidence in you," he assured her, nudging her shoulder with his and giving her one of his patented grins.

Sam looked at him sideways and grinned back. Even at the worst times, he always did have a way of making her smile...laugh even. God she had missed this! Sitting next to him like this, their bodies tired and dirty, brought back memories of the many missions they'd been on together over the years. They'd been good together...worked well together, almost intuitively. But she'd noticed that lately their connection had been broken, probably because of his absence from SG-1. Could they get it back again? Hell, if they were truly stuck here, could they perhaps become closer than they ever had been? She really liked that idea.

"And if I don't figure it out? Then what, Sir?" she asked, her blue eyes searching his brown ones. Was it possible he was thinking along the same lines as she? Had he thought about the fact that ihere/i they could be a man and a woman, instead of two soldiers who were required to hide their feelings for one another?

"You will, Colonel. I've ordered you to, and you've never failed an order yet. I doubt very much that you're gonna start now."

And with those words of encouragement, Jack got up and walked over to Teal'c. He and the big Jaffa stood together, quietly conferring for a few minutes while Sam just sat there and watched. In a way she hadn't been surprised that even now, after all these years, Jack still wasn't ready to face the possibility that they could be together. After all, he obviously hadn't been willing to face it when he was offered the desk job. She knew how much he hated what he called 'flying a desk', and yet he had accepted the job instead of retiring. When she found out what he'd done, her feelings had been two-fold. On the one hand she had been happy for him. Sam was very proud of him; leading the SGC was a very important position! But on the other hand she had been disappointed and hurt that he hadn't chosen ithem/i over his career.

But now here they were, in a time and place where all the rules and regulations that had kept them apart meant absolutely nothing. If they couldn't get home, Jack would finally have to deal with his feelings for her. With that thought taunting her, Sam pushed herself up and went back inside the cube to do as she had been ordered. And even though she wanted to go home, a bigger part of her was hoping that Daniel was no closer to figuring out a solution.

Samantha Carter was in love, damn it! And she was tired of waiting for the right time. 'Maybe,' she thought hopefully, 'the right time is now!'

Jack had found both Sam and Daniel asleep on the floor inside the cube, exhausted from working on the problem for the past sixteen hours.

'Well,' he said to himself, 'at least I didn't have to order her to get some rest.'

It was very early in the morning back home, so Jack left them there to catch a few more hours of sleep. Then he curled up on the floor against the wall of the big room and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, as their leader, he would need to make a very important decision about their future. And even though that decision was weighing heavy on his mind, his tired body insisted that he sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Daniel and Sam spent all of the next day working to try and figure out how to control the time travel device, but by the end of the day the cube had not given up its mysteries. It was clear to Jack that he and SG-1 were stuck in Earth's past with no way to get home. And the only good thing, to his way of thinking, was that at least he was not back at the SGC wondering what had happened to Sam. Oh he would have worried about Daniel and Teal'c too, but Sam was his most important concern.

Since leaving SG-1 to become base commander, he found that he worried about her way more than was appropriate or good for either of them. But he just couldn't help himself. Each time she led SG-1 on a mission he was a basket case until she got back home. Jack finally came to the conclusion that he loved Samantha Carter more than he'd ever loved anyone, and he never wanted to be without her in his life. His first choice had been to remain on SG-1 or command any off-world team, but the boys upstairs wouldn't hear of it. So just to remain near her, he had accepted the desk job rather than retire. But right now none of that mattered, because as ranking officer on this mission he was still faced with telling the woman he loved something that he dreaded; somehow they had to fit into the society that existed outside of the ruins, or they would die.

It had grown dark outside by the time Jack called the little group together. Three of them sat on the floor, Daniel and Sam leaning on the hard stone wall to ease their sore backs. Hours of standing inside the cube trying to decipher the writing had taken its toll on their brains as well, and both had a head ache. Teal'c stood to one side, his posture indicating that he was not really at rest, but actually standing guard over his friends.

"Once we get out there, Daniel will have to do most of the talking, since he's the only one of us who speaks the language. The rest of us will have to learn enough to get along. We can claim to be from someplace far away, which really isn't such a stretch," he said, chuckling a bit.

But Jack's eyes and mouth were not smiling, and Sam could sense how much it hurt him to admit that he couldn't lead them back to the SGC. She felt responsible, even though she knew this whole mess was not entirely her fault. Daniel had been the first to step inside the cube, but she had followed and now here they were, stuck in ancient Rome with no way home.

"I've decided that two of us will go out and find clothing for everyone. We need to blend in and try not to draw attention to ourselves." While he spoke, Jack removed his jacket with his name and the SGC insignia on it, leaving him in his black t-shirt and green trousers. He also removed his sidearm and placed it with his P-90 on top of his pack.

"Yeah, I'll go," Daniel agreed. "I got us into this mess."

"I should go with Daniel," Sam offered.

"No, you'll stay here with Teal'c," Jack said, glancing at Sam. Grateful that she didn't argue with him, he stood up. "Leave your weapons and your pack here, Daniel. We don't want anything else to arouse suspicion. We already look different enough as it is," he explained. "Oh, and bring your water bottle." Daniel did as Jack ordered and then stood ready at Jack's side.

"You two stay inside. Give us till the sun sets tomorrow. If we're not back by then, get the hell out of here and try to blend in." Jack stepped up to Sam and looked down at her. "Take care of yourself," he said quietly as he took hold of Sam's hand. Then he lifted it and turned it over, placing a chaste kiss on her palm. He saw the tears in her eyes, but he couldn't let them sway him from doing what he knew he had to do.

"I will. But you have to come back, Sir," she pleaded softly. And then she said the words he never thought he'd hear her say. "I love you."

"I love you too. I always have," he admitted. Then he let go of her hand and turned to Daniel, who was staring at the floor.

"Come on, space monkey, let's go see if we can find some clothes and food." Sam and Teal'c stood down below, watching as the two men crawled up the pile of rocks and rubble and out through the opening into the black night.

After they were gone, she found Teal'c staring at her in the firelight. "Do not worry; they will return, Colonel Carter," Teal'c assured her.

"I really hope so, Teal'c. In the meantime I think you should get used to calling me Samantha," she suggested.

Teal'c simply bowed his head.

So as not to draw suspicion they had left their back packs with Sam and Teal'c, and the only weapon Jack had was a knife strapped to his leg. Daniel had a mental map of the city and where their hideaway was located, so they could find their way back. Quietly they made their way along the crest of the hill, Jack following behind Daniel to where they hoped they would find residences from which they could steal some food and clothing.

When they heard dogs barking they changed directions slightly, but Daniel continued to watch the stars so that they would not get lost. Finally, after about thirty minutes, they came to a walled villa. There was no sound coming from inside, so they scaled the wall and dropped down into the garden. Moonlight shone upon the paved paths and patios, benches placed here and there. This was obviously the home of some rich nobleman, and Jack hoped that he didn't have any servants who were light sleepers.

Gesturing for Daniel to move to the left, they made their way to the side of the big house where the smell of garbage was almost overwhelming. They could also smell animals and hear them rooting around. A large pen stood to one side of the back doorway, its occupants snorting in their asleep. Chickens that Jack hadn't noticed before came out from under nearby bushes, almost tripping the two men. Treading very carefully, they entered the house, pleased to find that they were inside the kitchen. Jack thought it was ingenious to have the pigs right outside the back door, like a built-in garbage disposal. But he decided that if this were his house, he'd consider buying his pork from someone else, rather than have these stinky animals in his yard.

They quickly gathered up two big loaves of bread, a slab of smoked meat, a crock of olives and a hunk of cheese wrapped in cloth and put them into a straw carry-all. In the back corner of the room Daniel found a pile of clothing. And although he knew it might be the laundry that hadn't been washed yet, he grabbed the clothing and stuffed it down into another straw bag.

Then they went back outside and spent several minutes picking peaches from one of the fruit trees in the yard. A bottle of wine was the last thing Jack took, while Daniel filled his bottle with water from the well. Almost over-burdened with all they had found, they took a lot longer climbing back over the eight-foot-high wall, but soon they were on their way back to their hideaway in the ruins.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sam had been greatly relieved when she'd seen Jack's head poke through the opening into their hideaway. Then he held out the straw bag, and Teal'c had clambered up the rocky mound to accept it, before Jack crawled inside. When Jack got to the floor, Teal'c handed the bag down to him and then waited to take the other one that Daniel pushed through the opening.

After they had all eaten and drank their fill, the clothing was passed out. With Daniel's help they soon were dressed to closely resemble people of some means, although he expressed concern that they had no decorative jewelry or any leather sandals. Those things would have to come later, Jack decided as he looked appreciatively at his little band of thieves.

Sam was the one who held his eyes the longest. Even with her black army boots showing from beneath her ankle-length dress, she still looked young and beautiful. The peach-colored fabric covered only one shoulder and the low neckline showed off her ample cleavage. Around her shoulders she wore a caramel-colored, fringed shawl, which she would be able to use to cover her short hair when there were other people around.

The three men were dressed alike in short tunics that came to mid-thigh, a fact that Sam was enjoying quite a bit. Daniel's was chestnut brown, Teal'c's was beige, and Jack's was the color of cinnamon, and they were each belted with wide leather straps. She watched them surreptitiously, enjoying the sight of their strong thigh and calf muscles, as they moved about the room preparing to leave. But when Daniel bent over to pick up his water bottle, Sam couldn't hide her laughter. He turned around and glared at her.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" he asked, obviously trying to cover his embarrassment with anger. As an archaeologist he'd worn plenty of unusual clothing in his life, but usually the men's robes were a lot longer. He tugged on the bottom of his tunic, hating the way the cool breeze blew up between his legs

"Sorry, Daniel. It's just that I doubt the men of ancient Rome wore white boxer shorts," she snickered.

"Very funny," he said, grinning. "But they're all I've got."

"That'll teach you to wear boxers on a mission, Danny," Jack told him. He always wore gray or black, snug-fitting Jockey briefs when on missions, and today his color of choice was gray.

"Well, Jack, I wasn't planning on wearing a dress when I left the house this morning," Daniel said snippily.

"I guess you feel right at home in this get-up, huh T?" Jack asked their big friend. Jack thought that Teal'c looked right at home in this colorful society. Even the gold emblem on his forehead seemed to fit right in.

"Actually, Teal'c is gonna stand out a bit. Teal'c, you're gonna have to be someone's slave," Daniel informed him. "Sorry."

"I do not mind acting the part, Daniel Jackson, if doing so will improve our chances of survival."

"It will. Okay, here's the story I think we should use, unless something happens to change things," Daniel suggested. "Samantha," he said stressing her full first name as he pointed to Sam and Jack, "and you are husband and wife. Oh, and Jack you'll need to remember not to call her Colonel or Carter. I'll pose as Sam's brother Daniel, since my coloring more closely resembles hers. It's quite common for close family members to travel and live together in one household. Teal'c will be your property. Later on you may be able to say you've given him his freedom."

"I don't plan to be here that long, Danny Boy," Jack assured him.

"I hope you're right, Jack. Once we learn exactly where we are in historical time, we can decide how we might best fit in. Of course knowing what happens next should enable us to make wise choices that will help us survive. For now our biggest problem will be to find the means to support our story that we're people of means and not just simple tradesmen, or worse, beggars. Jack, I suggest you pass yourself off as a General...something which should come naturally to you," Daniel said with a smirk. "I will be a scholar. Maybe I can find work as a private tutor or a scribe for one of the noblemen."

"What about me?" Sam asked, eager to help earn her way. She didn't feel she'd been carrying her weight thus far, and she hated the feeling of being useless.

"I'm afraid you'll have to play the dutiful housewife, Sam. There was no women's liberation here as you know; women were the property of their husbands, although some women had a lot more freedom than others. If you were rich, either by birth or by marriage, you were allowed to own your own property including slaves. If you were poor, you married and produced offspring and cooked and cleaned for your family, or you were a slave and treated with no more respect than an animal," Daniel informed her.

Jack was bent over, shoving his knife down into his high-topped boot. He wouldn't be able to wear the sheath strapped to his calf as he usually did, but he wasn't about to be without some kind of weapon. He glanced surreptitiously at Sam from under his long dark lashes and saw her expression change from anger to something he could not quite distinguish. He suspected she was none too happy about what Daniel was telling her. And if truth be known, he was very worried about her chances in this man's world.

The thought of her being brutalized by some man made a chill run up his spine, as he watched her getting ready to exit their hiding place. He studied her posture as she adjusted the shawl over her hair, before wrapping it securely around her neck. Jack couldn't help wonder what she was thinking and feeling. But he knew her well enough to know that she would not submit sexually to any man she didn't love, or be a slave to one either. Instead, she'd kill the bastard, or die trying!

Yes, Sam was upset alright! She was livid that she would be required to be almost no better than a servant to her three male friends...two of whom were used to taking orders from her. The only thing that made her feel like herself right now, and gave her a bit of comfort, was the knife she carried in her boot. It was a habit she'd picked up from Jack years ago. And as for being a housewife and having children...here or anywhere...any thoughts she'd had of starting a family had been left behind years ago. She'd been too busy pursuing her career, saving the world and all of that. Plus there had been the little fact that the one man she loved was off limits to her...had been for six and a half years.

'Funny how some things could change in the blink of an eye. Maybe there is one good thing about Daniel's latest screw up after all,' she told herself as she looked at Jack.

The colonel didn't look much older than when she'd first met him, and she still thought that he was the only man she'd consider having a family with, but she wasn't even certain if she could have children anymore. After all, she'd had some pretty horrific experiments carried out on her by Nirti. Plus she'd had a Goa'uld die inside her, leaving her with a specific protein marker and residual naquadah in her blood. Would those things affect her ability to have children? She wasn't sure, but mainly she didn't think this was the time or place for her to be thinking about starting a family.

Jack's orders brought her back to the moment.

"If we get separated, we will meet back here at dusk. Okay let's do this!" Jack said.

Crawling out the same hole that Jack and Daniel had used the night before, the four exited the ruins. Then they brushed themselves off and headed down to the more heavily populated city on the ring of hills below. Soon they were walking amongst the crowds of people that filled the streets near a very large building, the columns tall and looking very austere as they gleamed milky white in the noonday sun.

"This is the center of Roman culture, you guys! The Forum was...is the center of all political, religious and commercial activities inside the city." Suddenly Daniel stopped walking and pointed. "My God, do you know what this place is?" Daniel cried, pulling Jack to a stop by his forearm. "This is the Forum of Julius Caesar! See there, that's a statue of him! This place was dedicated in 46BC, after his assassination."

"It looks almost brand new," Jack commented, as they stopped to stare at the huge building. Everywhere they looked there were temples and monuments to fallen heroes, and people...lots and lots of people.

They walked on for a few more minutes when suddenly Daniel stopped once again. This time he asked a question of a stone mason who was working on a large building to the right of the piazza.

"Just as I thought, this building that is unfinished is a tribute to his successor, Gaius Octavian Caesar. I'll see if I can find out more."

Breaking off from strolling with his friends, Daniel went over and spoke to three men who were sitting outside what appeared to be a tavern. They were drinking from bottles that Jack imagined contained wine. In fact he could smell the easily identifiable scent of wine, along with the smell of sewage, in the air. He and the others stood still and listened. The men laughed animatedly, and then Daniel waved a farewell to them and stepped back to his friends. He led them onward, up the cobblestone pathway, but soon he urged them to move over into a little alcove between the buildings, where they could talk privately.

"I think I just found a way for us to get to a more desirable location. ...someplace where we can get away from this political hot bed," Daniel told him. "Those men back there said that Marc Antony is looking for strong healthy men with a knowledge of sailing and fighting, to join him in his occupation of Egypt. Whoever enlists must be willing to settle their families there."

"Egypt! But the time machine is HERE, Daniel," Jack complained, wondering what on earth Daniel could be thinking. Sam looked concerned, although she didn't say anything. And Teal'c just listened quietly, while keeping an eye on their backs.

"I know that. But we may never be able to get the time machine to work! And at least in Egypt we might be able find the stargate and gate to a more advanced planet like Tollana. You don't really wanna die here in ancient Rome, do you Jack?"

"Nah, I don't, but..." Jack didn't much relish dying anywhere just yet, and he certainly had no use for big, crowded cities!

"Just listen! Octavian has joined forces with Marc Antony and another named General Marcus Lepidus in what they called The Triumvirate. Octavian controls Rome, Lepidus Africa, and Antony has been given control of Egypt. He plans to sail for there very soon. He just needs to build a navy first, guys. So what do you say? Shall we see if we can help him?"

"I say we go for it!" Jack said quickly. He had worked on boats in his youth, and he had even helped his uncle build one once upon a time.

"I know nothing about boats," Teal'c replied.

"Don't worry about it, T. I can teach you all you need to know," Jack bragged.

"But Daniel, didn't you say you wanted to get out of the political hot bed? Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't Marc Antony and Queen Cleopatra get involved in a naval battle against Octavian? One which they lose?" Sam asked, her eyebrows arching.

"Yes, you're right, Sam. But that will happen almost nine years from now. I don't intend for us to stick with Antony for that long. By then we'll be long gone," he assured her.

"You can say that again! So what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"You and I need to join Marc Antony's army, or in this case, his navy. I will explain to them that you don't speak the language, because you're from Gael. That's Ireland, Jack. You should go by your last name, since it's an ancient Gaelic name."

"Right. And Teal'c and Sam...what about them?" Jack asked, not quite sure how this plan was going to work.

"Antony is allowing the officers' families and household slaves to accompany them to Egypt. So you must be given a position of high rank! And that's why you will need to impress upon him that you are fit to lead, Jack. You're probably a little older than most of the men in the military, so a show of strength might work in your favor," Daniel suggested.

Jack gave Daniel a perturbed look, as though he'd been insulted, but his next question didn't reflect it. "You mean I should challenge someone?"

"Yes, I believe you should. And I have an idea. You could pretend that Teal'c has disrespected you. You could teach Teal'c a lesson in public. Teal'c, it goes without saying that you will have to let Jack win," Daniel said, and the big man bowed his head in understanding.

"Hey, what d'ya mean 'let me win?'", Jack groused.

"I mean that rather than beat you to a pulp or kill you, Teal'c should let you win. Now stop complaining, Jack! Let's go back to our hideout and have something to eat. Tomorrow we go enlist in the navy!" Daniel said as he turned and headed uphill.

Jack and the others followed along behind him, Jack grumbling along the way. He was not convinced Daniel's plan would work.

"What about you? How will you make sure you are allowed to come along to Egypt?" he asked Daniel.

"Easy! Every general needs his interpreter. And I will offer to teach ancient Egyptian to Antony. He'll see my worth," he stated with assurance. Jack just huffed and marched along beside him, looking none to pleased.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The following day turned out just as they'd planned. Jack was chosen by one of Antony's officers to lead the ship building crew and had been given the rank of General, which of course he thought was a given. Daniel had been hired on as interpreter for the ranks and as Jack's personal assistant. And permission had been given Jack to remove his wife, brother-in-law and slave to Egypt when the fleet sailed in the Spring.

The four were sitting around the campfire inside their hideaway that evening listening to Daniel recount the days happenings, including the fight between Teal'c and Jack, which Sam had not witnessed. Due to her short blonde hair and fair complexion, both Daniel and Jack had decided she should remain out of the public eye as much as possible, so as not to draw unwanted attention to herself and therefore to the rest of them. Even though Sam felt like an outcast, she had complied.

"You should have seen them, Sam! Teal'c actually spit in Jack's face, and then Jack jumped Teal'c and they rolled around in the dirt together for several minutes. I have to admit that for a while there I thought Teal'c was gonna forget that he was supposed to let you win," Daniel said, holding his gut as he laughed.

"He did inot/i let me win!" Jack insisted, his expression angry. Sam patted his forearm as she sat close to him by the fire. Then she leaned against him and Daniel could see her lips moving, as she whispered something in Jack's ear.

"Well, I don't know about you Teal'c, but I'm beat! Good night all," Daniel said as he rose and turned away from his friends. He went to the far side of the cavernous room, where his sleeping bag lay on the stone floor. Teal'c got up and went to take up his usual position near the entrance, leaving Sam and Jack sitting by the fire by themselves.

"I think they're trying to give us some space," Sam remarked softly.

"Did you mean what you just said?" Jack asked, bending down to rub his nose across her cheek. When he got to her mouth, he hesitated, waiting for her to reply.

"Yes. I'm tired of waiting, Sir," she hissed, turning her face toward his. He kissed her, albeit briefly, leaving Sam wanting more.

"Then in that case I would prefer even more privacy," Jack said, staring into the depths of her dark blue eyes. Standing, he reached down and took Sam's hand in his, pulling her up to her feet and along with him to the back of the large room. As he passed their sleeping bags he picked them up in one arm and carried them along to the time machine, which they simply called 'the cube'. Jack stepped inside and spread the sleeping bags on the floor, one over top the other, as Sam watched from the doorway.

"Sir, what are you doing?" she asked nervously. She wasn't sure having sex inside the thing was such a good idea.

"Making us a bed," he said as he stepped over to her and took her hand. "It'll be okay. Come on," he coaxed. He tugged her into the room by both hands, but he could feel the resistance in her.

"Sir, I know what I just said, but maybe..." she began. She was getting cold feet. She had asked for this, but now that it was about to happen, she wondered if she could go through with it.

"Carter, you think way too much! You love me, I love you, so what's to think about?" he asked as he embraced her.

His hands began to sweep over her back, waist and ass, and the feelings he was stirring in her was making it difficult for her to concentrate. And what's worse, the inability to think was causing her to panic. Somehow she had to make him see reason!

"Sir, I think you should stop. Don't you see...when we get home we won't be able to be together like this! We'll be CO and 2iC again!"

"But we're here now, and you said you love me," Jack stated simply. He looked confused and hurt. But no matter how sorry she might feel for him, Sam's brain had latched on to the dangers of what they were about to do, and she couldn't seem to let go!

"Yes, I know that, but what about when we get home? I don't know about you, but I will find it very difficult to simply go back to the way things were before," she admitted, tears pooling in her bottom eyelids. She spun away from him, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Carter...honey," he began as he pulled her back against his chest and held her protectively in his arms. His lips were next to her ear, and his breath was warm and inviting, as were the things he said to her.

"I would never expect you to do that, Sam. In fact I wouldn't want things to go back to the way there were. What we have here, we will have back home. I promise you! I'll retire. I'll do whatever it takes! Now come on and let me make love to you," he whispered, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. "You won't be sorry."

Sam let the shawl drop to the floor, and leaned her head to the side as Jack began to kiss her ear and then her neck. His hands tugged on the cloth of her dress, untwisting the place where it tied at her shoulder and allowing it to fall from her body and puddle around her bare feet. She wore only her regulation black cotton panties underneath the dress, and even they quickly fell to the floor as Jack hurried to undress his prize.

Sam spun around to face him, her lips meeting his in a torrid kiss, while her hands pulled at his tunic, gathering it up under his arms. He stopped kissing her just long enough to pull the thing over his head. Then Jack led her to their makeshift bed on the floor of the time travel machine, their lips locked in another passionate exchange. They dropped to the sleeping bags, where Jack finally ended the kiss in order to remove his boots and Jockies.

From under long dark lashes, Sam stole furtive looks at his penis as he crawled over to her. She was certain that he was larger than her previous lovers, although the last time she'd had sex was hardly worth remembering. She had been engaged to a man earlier that year, but the sex hadn't been very good, and it had ended suddenly when she'd finally icome to her senses/i, as her good friend Janet Frasier had put it. It just wouldn't have been fair to have married Pete, when she was so in love with Jack!

"Hey, where are you?" Jack asked as he held himself poised above her, his hips wedged between her parted thighs.

"Just thinking," she admitted, and he laughed. That she spent way too much time thinking had been an inside joke between them for years.

"Well that certainly won't do. Let's see if I can distract you for a few minutes," he quipped, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Just for a few minutes?" she teased, trying to sound disappointed.

"Smart ass! Okay then, for a few hours. Satisfied?" he asked, grinning like the village idiot.

"Not yet. I'll have to let you know in the morning," she replied smartly.

He chuckled and then proceeded to place wet kisses down her neck and across one plump breast. When his mouth reached her nipple, he circled it with his tongue, lifting his face a bit to look at her when he heard her moan. While he cupped her creamy orb in one hand, his other hand smoothed downward over her belly and left thigh.

"You're gonna pay for that," he guaranteed, and then Jack rolled them onto their sides, swatting her on the butt as she giggled. Sam let out a yelp, but lifted her leg over his hip, opening herself up to him even more. Now she could feel the mushroom-like tip of his erection prodding between her folds. She adjusted his approach a bit, maneuvering his cock into position with affectionate strokes of her delicate hand. He felt like silk over steel, and Sam couldn't wait to find out how he would feel inside her.

Jack's talented tongue delved into her mouth like a MALP surveying a new, unexplored planet, while his fingers splayed across the middle of her lower back, pushing her toward him. He felt his cock breach her opening, and with one more hard push he was inside her, although not all the way.

Sam cried out as she felt that first stretch of her tender tissues, a really full feeling she hadn't experienced in a very long time. He iwas/i big, but Sam knew that once he was fully inside her and he began to move, any pain she was feeling would quickly go away. And so she urged him on with words of encouragement, whispering them into his ear as he turned his face into her neck.

"Take me, Jack! Please, don't hold back. I love you honey, and I wanna feel it all!"

Jack responded by using his weight to force her onto her back as he pushed her legs apart even more. Settled once again in the cradle of her thighs, he now had room to thrust into her completely, and he did. He lunged...once...twice...three times, until finally his long hard cock was totally buried inside her quivering pussy. She was wet and warm and so tight that he thought he might come without even moving.

"God!" she breathed out. "Are you in?" she asked, doubtful she could accept more.

"Yah. Put your legs around me. Higher!" he instructed as Sam clamped her thighs around his hips and then his waist. He hooked his arms under hers and gripped her shoulders, pulling her toward him.

"Feel that," he said, tipping his hips toward her and then rolling them, his balls pressed between them. "Right there!" he choked out as he felt his testicles rubbing deliciously against her perineum.

"Yes!" She knew that feel, and she loved it! To Sam Carter there was nothing better than the feeling of a man's balls snuggled against her body. She especially liked to feel them bounce when a guy was coming.

"Now fuck me, Sir! I wanna feel those things dance!" she cried.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!"

Sam learned something new about General O'Neill on that day; she learned that not only was he a strong warrior, but he was also a strong lover. In fact, Jack put his all into their love making for the next three hours. And even though their bed was not very comfortable, Jack had managed to make love to her in several different positions, some of them so creative that it surprised her.

Now, after fucking her in yet another position for many minutes, Jack had not been able to climax. He tried fucking her from behind with her on her knees, and with her standing and leaning against the wall with her legs together, but nothing was working. Sensing the pain he was in, Sam offered to give him a blow job, but he refused.

"I wanna come inside you, but you're too wet. I need more friction. I guess I could fuck your ass, but we've got no lube." Putting aside that idea, another idea came to him, so he told her to bend over and grab her ankles.

"Okay," Sam said, thinking this was one position she had never tried before. But since she was always eager to try new things, she did as he asked. She stood with her feet apart and bent over at the waist, gripping her ankles.

"Now move your feet apart a little more...a little more. There! Right there!" he directed.

When her hips were at just the right height, he held her under the belly with one hand and leaned over, directing his cock to her entrance with the other hand. With one thrust of his pelvis, he became imbedded in her tight hot pussy. "Ahhh, that's better," he practically growled, and then he began moving, the skin-to-skin contact causing steady clapping sounds, as he drove into her at a fast pace.

Sam's head hung down, as she clung desperately to her ankles. She could feel the hardness of his manhood as it explored her body, filling her so completely that she thought she might split in two. But Jack's hands were soothing and patient on her back and belly, holding her steady and keeping her from toppling over as he fucked her mercilessly.

Jack rested on his heels, his hands holding her hips as he tipped his pelvis up and back, thankful that Sam was not only limber but strong, because a lesser woman would have been overcome by his forceful pummeling. He suspected that the position was challenging even for her, but it was allowing him to hit new places inside her, and he thought the friction was exquisite!

It wasn't long before Jack cried out her name, his hot essence spurting into Sam's quaking womb. She reciprocated, screaming his name as she climaxed for the fourth time that night. And once again she thought about what a creative lover he was, and how lucky she was.

Finally sated, Jack pulled out of Sam's willing body and fell with her onto their temporary bed, somehow managing to cover them both with one of the sleeping bags. Very soon they were sound asleep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Even though Jack and Sam had been busy into the wee hours of the morning, he was still up at sunrise and ready to begin his life as a centurion in the Roman army...or in this case, navy. His first order of business was to meet a man named Lucius Vorenus who Marc Antony had put in charge of the collegiums, a sort of union of the city's tradesmen. He had been told that Vorenus could help him make contact with men in the ship building industry. And because Vorenus had connections, he could also help Jack and his little family find a temporary home here in Rome.

And so Jack and Daniel had gone to see Vorenus in his home above the Aventine. He turned out to be an affable man of about thirty-eight years of age, and Jack took an immediate liking to him. He was pleased, therefore, to hear that the experienced military man was planning to join Antony in Egypt.

"So you wouldn't mind leaving Rome then?" Jack asked, as Vorenus' oldest daughter poured them each another cup of wine. She was dark, unlike her father. And when asked, Vorenus said she looked much like her late mother, Niobe. Daniel translated for the two men, pronouncing each word carefully.

Sam had come out with them today, and she was sitting next to Jack. Pullo, Vorenus' right-hand man, and Pullo's wife Eirene, were also seated at the big dining table. Vorenus' son Lucius was sitting nearby on the floor of the large room, playing with a small horse made of cedar.

"No, O'Neill, I wouldn't mind at all."

Vorenus' friend Casius Pullo just stared at him, and Jack had to wonder what the big man was thinking. Would he go with Vorenus to Egypt or remain in Rome, under Octavian's command? Vorenus continued, and Daniel continued to relay his words to Jack.

"In fact, I am looking forward to seeing Egypt," Vorenus assured him. "I hear it is a splendid place where the grain grows as tall as a man, and the women are just as bountiful. You have no children?" he asked, glancing at Sam.

"No, not yet," Jack answered. "Egypt sounds like a fine place," Jack agreed, nodding his head. "Will you also be going to Egypt?" Jack asked, looking at Pullo. Pullo surprised Jack by answering in English, his words cutting off Daniel's interpretation.

"It is not yet decided. My wife needs further persuasion," he said, turning his head to smile at her. Jack could see that Eirene was pregnant, and had to wonder if perhaps she feared taking her baby to a foreign land.

"How is it you speak English?" Jack asked in surprise. So this was why the man was listening so intently to their conversation! Jack wondered what else he didn't know about these two men, and that thought worried him. Were they getting in with men they could trust, or men who would betray them?

"How is it you do not speak Gaelic?" Pullo asked in return, and both men laughed warily.

"Touché!" Jack cried. "I'm ashamed to admit that I have lost the knack. I was born in Ireland...Gael. But I have not lived there since I was a small boy."

Meanwhile Daniel was explaining the gist of their conversation to Vorenus. And that was when the blonde man made his offer.

"He says we can live in the house next door, for as long as we need it," Daniel explained.

"Wow! Tell him 'thanks'!" Jack said, smiling at Vorenus. He held out his hand, and Vorenus gripped Jack's forearm and squeezed. Jack copied the gesture, gripping his host's forearm tightly.

"Now I will help you get settled in your house," Pullo said, rising from his seat. "You will need slaves to tend to your needs," he added as they said good-bye to Vorenus.

"I've already got a slave," Jack said, but Daniel interrupted him.

"Yes, but brother we will need a woman to help Samantha in the kitchen and with the other household chores," Daniel commented. He looked at Sam, who smiled at him.

Sam had been sitting quietly during the entire visit, trying to be patient and not say anything that would make her appear to be anything less than a dutiful wife. And by now she was more than ready to leave.

Vorenus stood in the doorway as they left. Jack turned to him, feeling he needed to make a better impression on the man. Pullo, Sam and Teal'c were already heading down the long flight of stairs to the street below, when Jack stopped.

"Daniel, ask Vorenus how we can repay him for his kindness."

Daniel spoke for a few seconds and then Vorenus spoke. Then Jack saw Daniel's face go kind of pale.

"He says all we need to do is be loyal to Antony. He also says that if we take advantage of his generosity by lying and cheating, he will tell Pullo to disembowel us. I have a feeling he is not exaggerating."

Jack simply nodded and followed the others down to the street. Did the man suspect they were lying about who and what they were? Jack wasn't certain, but the thought worried him. They would definitely have to watch themselves around both men, which would be a lot harder to do since Pullo could understand every word they said.

After Pullo showed them to the house where they would be living for the next eight weeks or so, he went off, promising to send them several house slaves. Teal'c and Daniel went up to the ruins to retrieve their packs, while Jack and Sam began to make the old abandoned house livable again.

After sweeping the entire floor of the five-room house with a broom that didn't work too well, Carter was sneezing up a storm, and her skin and hair were covered in a film of dust. Jack came into the house just as she sneezed repeatedly. He dropped the straw-filled mattress he was carrying and went looking for her. He found her in the largest bedroom, the one they would be using.

"Sounds like someone's done enough house cleaning for one day," Jack said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled the broom out of her hands. It fell with a clatter to the stone floor as Jack began to kiss her, while reaching his hand under her dress and smoothing it along one shapely thigh. He loved that she had to wear a dress all the time; it made for really easy access. Maybe people long ago weren't as dumb as they seemed, he thought to himself and his fingers teased the crotch of her panties.

Sam squirmed out of his arms, complaining that she was too dirty. At the moment she didn't feel at all attractive or turned on.

"Ahhh, but being dirty is exactly what I had in mind," he said, his mouth against her ear. "Be my dirty, dirty girl, will yah Carter?" he crooned before licking the shell of her ear.

"No, Jack. No more sex until I've had a bath!" she stated firmly, pushing against his chest with both palms. Jack relented and let her go. Truth be told, he knew he smelled a little ripe, and he thought a bath sounded like a really great idea.

"Okay, then a bath it shall be! I hear the Roman baths are the best around, so as soon as Danny and T get back, that's where we'll all go!"

But when the two men got back, they had something completely different on their minds.

"Jack! Sam!" Daniel shouted. In his excitement he forgot his own promise to call Jack by his surname. "They're having chariot races this afternoon on the upper road. They begin soon. We only came back down here to get you."

"That's nice of you, Daniel, but Sam and I are going to soak in the baths. You two toddle along...enjoy, have fun! But be home by dark," Jack said, as he stepped up behind Sam and pulled her against his chest. She didn't protest, smiling at Daniel and Teal'c as they waved good-bye.

Sam covered her hair with the brown shawl, and then she and Jack went to find the bath house. What they found was much more than they expected.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Come on, honey, let's go check out those baths!" Jack thought the idea of bathing with Sam sounded like a really cool idea, and he couldn't wait.

"But how are we going to pay, Jack?" Sam asked as they walked along hand-in-hand. The streets were noticeably less crowded than they had been the day before at this time, and Jack figured it was due to the chariot races. He had already noted that people here seemed to be very into games of all sorts, and the more daring, noisy and bloody the better.

"Vorenus advanced me part of my first month's pay, so you are married to a very wealthy man, my dear," he said, grinning as he jingled the gold coins in the leather pouch he wore at his waist.

But Sam didn't smile; the words he'd used to describe them painful to her ears. She wished, more than anything, that they were really married and at home in their time, instead of in this archaic men's club!

After getting directions from a boy who seemed to understand Jack's pantomimed question, it took them less then twenty minutes to arrive at the large, ornate building that was the main entry to the baths, which were actually three huge pools, the water in each a different temperature. Jack and Sam stripped down and followed a few other bathers who were entering ahead of them. They stood naked in a small chamber, and Jack was surprised to find two slaves there who soaped their bodies and washed their hair before rinsing them with buckets of warm water.

Soon the two lovers were soaking in a round pool of hot water the size of a basket ball court. But the water was a lot hotter than either of them enjoyed, so after just a few minutes they moved down one level to the temperate pool, where they sat on one of the built-in stone benches. This one was definitely more to their liking! And since they were the only occupants of this pool, Jack decided to satisfy a whim.

"Jaack," Sam whined as he pulled her across his lap. She sat straddling his thighs facing him, and in this position it was very easy for him to slip inside her, which he did.

Sam barely let out a gasp as she felt herself being filled by his prodigious erection; no matter how many times they made love, she thought she'd probably never get used to his size. Her unwillingness to announce what they were doing to everyone in the place made her stifle her reaction. If there was one thing Sam was not, it was an exhibitionist!

"Jack...we shouldn't...be...doing this," she choked out, but her actions said something entirely different, as she began to rock her hips against his, her fingers clutching his shoulders. Without thinking, she had begun to ride him, her natural instincts taking precedence over any embarrassment she might be feeling. The water around them began to churn and splash, as their bodies worked together toward their mutual satisfaction.

And when Jack could sense she was close to climaxing, he reached down between their bodies and fingered her clit, rolling it and rubbing it with the pads of his middle finger, until Sam could remain quiet no longer. Crying his name into his hair as she clutched his head to hers, she came hard, unwilling for the pleasurable strokes of his erection inside her to stop. She wanted more, and so she continued to rock back and forth and up and down on him, stroking herself against his pubic bone until she couldn't take anymore.

As though he sensed her over-stimulation, Jack lifted her by the hips and reversed positions with her, slamming her up against the nearby wall of the pool where he stood on the floor of the pool facing her. Jack shoved inside her, pulling one of her long legs up and around his hip. With hard quick thrusts he continued to fuck her, until he finally spilled his seed inside her womb. And even though Sam thought it not possible, she came once again.

By this time other bathers had joined them, but the new arrivals were so busy kissing and fondling each other, that they didn't even notice Jack and Sam in their passionate embrace. When they finally parted, and Sam moved to sit beside him on the bench once again, they were surprised to see three other couples engaged in various sexual acts, from cunnilingus to anal intercourse. Quietly Sam and Jack moved to the cold water pool to cool down a bit before dressing to return to their new home.

When they got back to their small villa on the hillside, they received a pleasant surprise; the beds were made up with clean linens, and there was a cook making supper in the kitchen and another wiping down the dusty wooden table and benches. Sam and Jack sat down at the clean table and were immediately brought cups of cool, refreshing water by a dark haired young man of about eighteen years. He told them his name was Claudius, and that he was the son of their cook, Aisha.

Soon Daniel and Teal'c returned to tell them about their afternoon at the races and to show off their winnings, which Jack had to admit was pretty impressive.

"Teal'c has a really good eye for horses," Daniel commented, "and since it's the sure-footedness and strength of team that really wins the race, we made off like bandits! Thanks to Teal'c, tonight we drink the best wine in Rome!" he said, setting two bottles down on the wooden table next to the pouch of gold coins.

After a huge and very delicious meal of lamb and vegetables, and the heady wine, all four stumbled to their beds. The last thing Daniel remembered hearing was Sam's voice coming from the next room.

"Jack, how can you, after such a big meal? And that wine!"

"The wine turned me on. Can't you feel it?" Jack said lustily.

"What I feel is...Oh, shit, I feel like I'm gonna puke!" And then Daniel heard the patter of bare feet on the stone floor, as Sam ran from the house to retch outside in the yard.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Once the laborers were hired on, the supervisory job began for Jack, who spent long hours each day down on the docks working alongside his men. Teal'c began going along with him. And now that Jack spoke enough Latin and early Italian to get along, Daniel had gotten another job, this one as a teacher in the household of a rich merchant who lived nearby.

Sam really missed them during the lengthening early Spring days, especially since there wasn't much for her to do in this man's world. She felt like a flower that was dying from lack of sunlight and water, while Jack was looking tanned, healthier and more fit than she had ever seen him. But what truly amazed her was that he really seemed to be enjoying himself. And so she finally forced herself to go out and work in the garden each day. It had been Jack's idea to plant a vegetable garden, so even though she worked in it each day, weeding and watering, she didn't feel like it was truly her contribution.

Since he had grown up in Minnesota where a child learned about boats by the time they were out of diapers, Jack was able to help with the actual construction, as well as oversee Antony's ship building project. Octavian had given Antony one fine ship, on which he and his personal staff and slaves would travel to Egypt in just a few weeks. But what Antony's navy really lacked was battle ships that could protect the coast of Egypt against marauding pirates and those who would attempt to steal from the prosperous country across the Mediterranean. Antony also wanted to put on a big display of wealth and power when he arrived in Cleopatra's country, because he thought that she would be impressed by such things.

And so it was fast-moving, easily maneuverable battle ships that Jack was expected to build. However, the closer the dead-line got, the more Jack began to worry that the ships would not be completed on time.

On one particular day when things hadn't gone too well at the dock, Jack arrived home in an unusually bad mood, one that threw a pall over their normally convivial mealtime. After silently eating only half his dinner, Jack had stalked outside into the courtyard. Sam excused herself and followed him, which earned her a look of caution from Daniel.

She found Jack sitting on the stone wall of the well. On the pretense of getting a bucket of water, she walked over to where he sat. She wasn't going to let him shut her out...not now that they had finally admitted their love for each other. Besides, for some reason she couldn't explain, she simply couldn't leave him to his moods, as she had done all the years they had worked side-by-side. These days she couldn't tolerate him being cold or distant with her, no matter what was upsetting him.

"We have slaves to do that, you know," he said quietly, as he watched her pull up the bucket from the well. He was actually glad that Sam didn't have to get calluses on her lovely hands or break her back doing all the chores around the place, but Sam obviously wasn't feeling very grateful just now. He was shocked by her reply.

"We have slaves to do everything for us except wipe our asses!" she shot back. She didn't even know where her anger had come from, but suddenly there it was.

"Hey," Jack crooned, caressing her arm with his hand. "Don't bite my head off, honey."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that..."

"Just that what?" he asked, taking the bucket out of her hands and sitting it down on the ground.

"I guess I'm just at loose ends here. There's nothing worthwhile for me to do here, Jack!"

"Ahhh, I see. No doohickeys to play with and take apart, is that it?" he asked, playfully nipping her ear lobe. Sam bent her head toward him and rubbed it against his, like a cat wanting to have its ears scratched.

"That's part of it, I guess. I just feel so useless...like I could just disappear and no one would even notice. You guys are gone all day long, and you have real jobs to do. I'm just wasting space here!"

Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips, and then her eyelids and rosy cheeks, while Sam wound her arms about his neck, her hands lovingly caressing his tanned skin.

His skin was so smooth to the touch that Sam equated the feel with the most expensive silk fabric. God how she loved the man's neck! And his shoulders and back, and his ass! In fact she had been surprised by just how fine an ass he had, since it had always been hidden in those loose bdu's. And of course there was that package between his thighs...long and thick even when he wasn't erect. Sam's mouth began to water, and it wasn't for the taste of food. She dropped to her knees in front of him and began lifting his tunic, thankful that men here wore even shorter skirts than the women.

"Hey! What'cha doin down there?" Jack asked in his finest Minnesota drawl, as he remained seated on the edge of the stone well.

"Going down on my husband. Now just relax, General," she replied naughtily, as she slipped the tie on his leather thong, before lifting the tip of his flaccid cock to her lips. He was still a mouthful, but Sam had learned how to take all of him inside her, even when he was fully erect, as she knew he would be very soon.

As she began to suck harder and he began to grow firm and long, Jack put both hands on her head, lacing his fingers through her longer locks. Her hair was still much shorter than most women's here in Rome, but it had grown quite a bit in the past six weeks, and that pleased Jack. He liked being able to feel the silky strands falling across his dick, or bunch his hands in it when she went down on him. And so that's what he did now, as Sam continued her expert treatment of his growing erection. It wasn't long before he was swollen three times larger and throbbing with the need to fuck her.

"Sam!" he hissed. "Samantha, I want to be inside you when I come," he said, urging her to stand up. He put his hands at her waist and lifted her. Sam held her dress bunched around her waist as she jumped up and threw her legs around his hips, straddling him. In a flash he had the crotch of her panties pulled aside and she was lowering herself on his long, hard cock. And as sometimes was their way, they worked furiously for only a couple of minutes before they both came, their cries muffed in each other's shoulder.

Daniel, who had been watching from the doorway, turned and went back inside, a concerned look on his face.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The next day Daniel decided to remain at home with Sam. There was something he wanted to talk to her about...something about which he hoped he was mistaken. As they sat in the courtyard at noon eating their mid-day meal of cheese, olives and fresh fruit, Daniel decided he could avoid the subject no longer.

"Sam, I know that women in the military, particularly those who serve on the front lines, are required to use birth control, but... Well I was just thinking that at some point the patch or pill or whatever you're using is gonna run out, and then what will you do? I'm sure you wouldn't want to get pregnant here, under these circumstances," he said, wording his remarks as tactfully as he knew how.

"Oh, my God, Daniel!" Sam's gasped, her blue eyes seeming much larger and darker in her tanned, freckled face.

"What?" He watched as her hand went to her chest, as though she'd been shot.

"Birth control! I've been off birth control for weeks! I totally forgot... I was due to start a new form of contraceptive that Janet wanted me to try. That would have been weeks ago. I guess I got so used to always having protection, that I got complacent," she said, her eyes growing luminous.

"Do you mean to say that you've been unprotected for weeks?" he asked softly as he reached out and touched her hand. She simply nodded.

"Oh, gosh, Sam, I'm so sorry!"

"There's more, Daniel. I may already be pregnant. I haven't had a period since we got here. Daniel you've got to promise not to tell Jack! I don't want him to know how stupid and careless I've been."

"But Sam, if you're pregnant, he's gonna find out eventually."

"Daniel, promise you won't tell him!" she reiterated, squeezing his hand.

"Okay, but you can't put it off forever," he reminded her.

Sam didn't need to be told that she'd eventually have to tell Jack; that went without saying, unless... She just hoped and prayed that this was all a mistake, that maybe she wasn't pregnant after all. She had been feeling a bit more emotional lately, and her stomach seemed to be more sensitive lately to certain foods and alcohol. And her recent fit of anger at Jack had been just one of the times she had been shocked by how quickly her mood had changed.

'But that doesn't necessarily mean anything,' she reasoned, trying to convince herself that she was not pregnant.

That night at supper Sam was the quiet one once again, while Jack went on and on about how great his ship building crew was and how they would be finished in time to meet Antony's sailing date. The ships would depart for Egypt in just ten days, and so now Jack's job was to organize the men into companies and assign the job of captain to four of them. He had asked Teal'c to help him choose the best men for the jobs on the ships, while the other men would return to their jobs at the Roman docks.

"I imagine it's a relief to know you'll be ready," Daniel commented, looking at Sam who was picking with little interest at her food. Jack caught Daniel's sideways glance and wondered why Sam didn't seem to have much of an appetite lately. Not that she'd ever eaten a lot, but she usually loved the roasted lamb that the cook prepared. Tonight the succulent meat lay untouched on her plate.

"Sam, eat! Don't you realize there are thousands of children starving in India?" Jack asked, using one of the lines he remembered his grandmother saying to his female cousins who were always so picky about their food. He had been raised on his grandparents' farm with his two female cousins, whose parents lived and worked on the farm. He and his parents had lived in Chicago, until they both died in a car accident when he was only seven. When they died he had been sent to live with his grandparents on their dairy farm in upper Minnesota. His father's parents had been hard-working first generation Irish-American, and they knew the value of a good meal and a hard day's work. Now as an adult, their value system was ingrained in him.

"I'm just not hungry, okay!" she snapped, and then she shot up off the bench and ran out of the room.

Jack moved to get up to follow her, but Daniel reached across the table and placed a hand on his forearm. "Jack, don't be too hard on her. This has been a big adjustment for all of us, but maybe more so for a woman like Sam."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Jack asked. Daniel could see anger behind Jack's dark eyes as they stared at him. And even though he could see Teal'c looking at him with a warning expression on his usually placid face, Daniel said what was on his mind.

"She's had to become something she's not, and there may be an even greater change in the works for her. Think about how you'd feel if you had nothing to do here...no place here. No way to help us get home. No way to make a difference. And remember that she's a woman."

"Of course I know she's a woman! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

But he didn't wait for Daniel's answer. Instead Jack got up and stomped out of the room, looking for Sam.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Warning: Abortion is discussed in this chapter. Avoid it if you must.

Jack figured she had gone to their room, but she was not there. Next he tried the kitchen garden right outside their back door, where he knew she spent a lot of her time. Instead of raising pigs in their yard, they bought their pork from neighbors, while Jack was using their kitchen waste to fertilize a vegetable garden. He could smell the strong scent of rosemary in the cooling night breeze, but Sam was not there.

Following the stone pathway around to the other side of the house, he came upon his lover where she sat on a stone bench under an olive tree. He could hear her sobbing before he got close to her, and suddenly he felt as though he would be invading her privacy if he were to speak to her just now. But Sam must have heard Jack, because she began wiping away her tears and turned to face him.

"Honey, I'm sorry if you'd rather be alone, but I just thought... Hell, you know I'm no good with words, Sam, but I've gotta know what's wrong. Is it something I did or something I said? I know I can be difficult to live with, but..."

"Oh, no, it's nothing you've done! It's something I've done, or didn't do," she said mysteriously, leaving Jack even more confused.

"Something you didn't do? I don't understand, honey."

"I... You see when we first left the SGC, I was on the patch...a contraceptive, that is. But Janet was going to start me on a new program of shots in a few days. I forgot all about it, until Daniel mentioned it to me earlier today."

"Daniel? What the hell is Daniel doing talking to you about birth control?" Jack asked, feeling his temper rising. As far as he was concerned Daniel should keep his nose out of their personal business!

"He's just trying to be helpful...make me aware of the risk I'm taking. He thought that most likely whatever birth control system I had been using would be depleted soon, leaving me vulnerable. Well, what he didn't know was that I have already gone without any birth control at all...for the past six weeks or so. And that's not all; I haven't had a period since we arrived here."

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me?" Jack yelled at her. Sam stood up and walked away from him. Jack followed her.

"Sam, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's just that I can't believe you'd..."

"What? Be so stupid? I've already called myself every name in the book including stupid. I just wasn't thinking, Sir. And I know that's no excuse; I totally blew it! I am so sorry! But you don't have to worry; I take full responsibility for my actions," she stated.

Jack took hold of her arm and spun her around, holding her by both biceps.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"I'll see someone...have a talk with the local midwife. I'm sure there are things I can do...things I can take," she said, diverting her eyes to the ground.

"Oh no you won't! There is no way I'll let you get rid of our baby!" Jack yelled, tightening his grip on her arms.

"Ow! Let go! You're hurting me!" she cried, as she tried to pull away from him.

"I won't let go until you promise me you won't do this! I don't even want you to think about it!" he yelled.

"Sir, this is not your decision! It's my body, and I'll do whatever I want!" she yelled back at him, pushing hard against his chest.

Jack's face was dark red with anger as he growled at her. "This is my baby, and I won't let you kill it!"

Neither of them heard Teal'c as he walked up behind them.

"O'Neill, General Vorenus is here to see you."

Jack let go of Sam's arms, and she immediately began rubbing them.

"Okay, I'm coming. We'll talk about this later, Sam," he stated staring at her, and then he turned and went into the house.

Sam continued to rub her arms. She could still feel the pressure of his fingers where they had clutched her so fiercely, and she was sure there would be bruises. Not that she cared. She didn't blame him for being upset, but she was upset too! Surely she had a right to decide her future? After all, this was iher/i body they were talking about. Plus, she'd be the one who would have to raise the child. No matter how involved a father was, the mother always played the major role in raising a child, and she wasn't certain she wanted that role...at least not here and not now.

Sam hadn't realized that Teal'c was still there until she heard him speak.

"Samantha, please forgive me for speaking my mind, but I feel I cannot ignore my friends when they are so obviously upset. While O'Neill can be a very demanding leader, he never expects more of his men than they are capable of giving."

"You mean me? You know that I may be pregnant?" she asked him, somewhat surprised that the Jaffa paid that much attention to what went on between her and Jack.

"Yes, I am aware. And I believe you would make a fine mother, Samantha. O'Neill believes this as well. He loves you, and I believe that he would be a good father and a faithful husband."

"I don't doubt that Jack would be a good father and husband, Teal'c. As for me being a fine mother, I'm not so sure about that. Even if I wanted a child now, how can I consider raising a child here? And what if we should get back home? Then what? How can I justify that he and I waited no time at all before becoming intimate?"

"Simply tell the truth. You have loved each other for a very long time, have you not?"

"Yes, we have, but that doesn't make what we did right. I really messed up, Teal'c. And even if Jack and I never pay the price, our child surely will. Look at how we live! No, Teal'c, I just can't stand the idea of bringing a child into this world. There has to be some other way," she said, sounding as desperate as Teal'c had ever heard her sound.

"I hope you will think long and hard before you make a decision. If there is anything I can do for you, you have but to ask," the big man offered with a bow, and then he turned and left her alone.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Meanwhile, inside the house three men sat at the table drinking wine.

"Antony is greatly pleased, O'Neill! He says your ships are the finest he's seen, and your men are the best disciplined of all his army. He sent me here to give you this bonus for a job well done, and an invitation to come to supper at his house tomorrow night. Everyone who is anyone in Rome will be there."

"Well, then I guess I can't refuse. I'll be there!" Jack said, touching his stoneware goblet to the one in Vorenus' hand. They each drank down their wine before Vorenus spoke again.

"The invitation is not just you, O'Neill. Antony wishes to meet your wife. He says he wishes to meet the woman that shares the bed of such a fine leader. But in reality I think he is just curious about her. He's used to our dark haired, olive-skinned women, not those of the north seas like yours. She is of Viking blood, is she not?" he asked through Daniel, as the centurion picked at the dates and other snacks that had been brought to the table by Aisha and her son, Claudius.

"Yah, I guess so." Jack had never thought about it before, but Sam did sort of remind him of the women described in the Viking tales he had read when he was younger. She was tall and fair skinned, and she was a real blonde, to that he could attest!

"Well, then it is settled! You and your wife, and your brother-in-law here, shall attend Antony's party, and we shall all celebrate our future together in Egypt!" Vorenus shouted as Jack poured them each a fresh goblet of wine. Daniel just nodded in return, causing Jack to wonder why he was so quiet. All he'd done was translate, instead of adding his own twist to everything that was spoken as he normally did.

"Yah...to our future together," Jack said with only a half smile as he lifted his cup. His mind went to Sam and the fact that she didn't seem to want a future with him. Could he have been so wrong about her feelings for him? He didn't know, but he intended to find out...tonight!

By the time the men stopped drinking and bid each other a good night, Sam was already in bed, which was where Jack wanted to be. But Daniel had other ideas. As Teal'c headed for his room, Daniel spoke to Jack in a subdued voice.

"Jack wait! I need to talk to you," he said as he rose from the table. "Let's go outside for a bit," he said, waving his hand toward the doorway. Instead of arguing, as he had expected Jack to do, the man went willingly. They stood in the garden, the moonlight illuminating the area well enough for them to be able to see each other's expressions.

"Okay, what is it, Daniel? I could tell something's been bugging you the whole evening."

"Now don't go telling me that this is none of my business Jack, because I'm your friend and Sam's friend."

"Ah, so you think that gives you an excuse to butt into our private lives? Sam told me about your little discussion...how you reminded her about birth control and told her what a mistake she was making by sleeping with me," Jack said, his voice rising.

"I never said that! I just wanted to remind her to be careful, but apparently I was too late. I guess she told you she may already be pregnant?"

"Yes, she told me. And you wanna know something else? I hope it'll make you happy that you told her in time. She's thinking about getting rid of it," Jack snarled.

"You mean having an abortion? Jack, I never said anything about doing such a thing!" he swore.

"No? Well you certainly got her scared enough that she's considering it." Jack was desperate and grasping at straws. Maybe, he thought, Daniel could convince her not to go through with it.

"Daniel, would you talk to her? Tell her... Hell, I don't know what you should tell her, and I guess that's the problem. I've never been good at expressing my feelings. I just wish she wanted my child as much as I do! I'd do anything to make her change her mind," he said desperately. Suddenly from somewhere behind them, the two men heard footsteps. They turned and saw Sam standing in the shadows under the olive tree.

"Sam!"

"Come inside, Jack. There's something I want to say to you," she said and then she turned and went into the house.

"Good luck, Jack," Daniel said softly.

But his friend hadn't heard him, as he quickly followed Sam to their bedroom. When he got there Sam was sitting on the bed. Jack sat down next to her and tried to calm down, but his anxious heart was beating a mile a minute. Had she decided to destroy what they had created? He didn't want to believe she could do such a thing, but he couldn't help but recall her words to him earlier that day.

"Sam, you said that you took full responsibility for your actions. But I share in the responsibility. I acted without thinking, just like you. I made this child with you, and therefore I think I should have some say in what happens to it," he said sensibly as he took her hands in his.

"I agree, Jack."

"You do?" he asked, his voice showing his relief.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry. I was just so upset earlier, and I was angry at myself and at you. I never intended to get rid of the baby," she admitted.

"I understand that you're upset, and you're probably scared. You want our child to have everything...a better life than we can give it here. But Sam, isn't our love really the most important thing we can give any child?"

"Yes, of course it is. When you put it that way, I know that you're right. But I'm just so worried, Jack! What if I have problems with the pregnancy? What if our baby gets sick?"

"I haven't given up getting us home yet, Sam. And in the meantime we will do the best that we can. And I promise that no matter where we are, I will spend the rest of my life seeing to it that you and our child have as good a life as possible," he insisted. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, and then he sat up straight and waited for her to speak.

"I believe you. But you and I both know what lies ahead for Antony and his navy. You've got to get away from him, before you get yourself killed for a hopeless cause!"

"I will, Sam. I promise you! So we're gonna have a baby," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, Jack, we're going to have a baby," she said, as she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"Oooh, someone's feeling better!" he chuckled, as she ground her pelvis against his swelling cock. "I thought you were..."

"Shut up, Jack," Sam replied, as she bent down, pressing her lips to his and muffling the rest of his words.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The next morning Jack was awakened by crying coming from the little alcove he and Sam used as a bathroom. He sprang up out of bed and jerked the curtain aside. To his horror Sam was squatting over the clay bowl that served as their toilet, and her hands were covered in blood.

"Sam! My God!" He put his arms around her and held her trembling body to his chest as he stooped next to her.

"Help me. I can't get up," she said, her voice so quiet he could barely understand her. Jack scooped her up in his arms and quickly carried her to their bed. Then he ran to get the only other female in the house, their cook. Aisha was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, but she dropped what she was doing when she saw Jack's stricken face and heard his excited shouting.

Daniel was awakened by Jack yelling. He came running out of his room to find Jack standing in the common room, outside the curtain that separated their bedroom from the rest of the house.

"Jack! What's wrong?"

"It's Sam. She's bleeding...a lot. I'm afraid... I think it's the baby," he said, hanging his head.

"Come on. You can't help. Let's go get some fresh air, Jack," Daniel coaxed softly, convincing his friend to go outside into the courtyard, where Teal'c was working on a piece of leather at his work bench. Daniel was certain he must have heard the yelling, and yet he sat there as if nothing had happened.

"What has transpired?" Teal'c asked, looking at Jack and Daniel's concerned faces.

"Sam may have lost the baby," Daniel told him, when Jack didn't respond.

Teal'c just nodded and didn't say anything, but went on working on whatever it was he was making. After about twenty minutes, during which time Jack had begun to pace back and forth across the courtyard, Aisha came out and spoke to them. Daniel translated, although Jack had understood the gist of what she said.

"She says it is done and Sam will be fine. She lost the baby, Jack."

Jack had already spun on his heels and headed into the house. Aisha stepped back out of his way, fearing his anger.

Inside the darkened bedroom Sam lay covered in clean sheets, one hand resting on her belly, the other reaching out to him as he entered the room.

"Jack, I'm so sorry," she whispered. But Jack didn't take her hand. Instead he stood facing away from her, looking out the window at the distant hills.

"I guess you got your wish. Now you won't have to worry about raising a child here," he commented, his voice surprisingly calm. But Sam could hear the anger in it just the same.

"What? Jack, that's not fair! I never wished for this to happen! Sure I was worried about having a child here, but what I said yesterday about aborting it...I would never have done that! You have to believe me!" she pleaded.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. For all I know, you did something to cause this," he said, and then he stomped out of the room. Sam burst into tears.

Since the walls of these simple homes didn't do much to insure privacy, Daniel had heard Jack's unkind accusation. He watched from the table as Jack walked out of the house, leaving without his breakfast.

"If he's not careful, he'll drive her away forever. And then what will he have left to live for?" Daniel asked aloud, as Aisha put a ladle of porridge into a bowl and set it down in front of him. The older woman seemed to understand the meaning of his words and shook her head sadly.

Teal'c stood up as soon as he saw Jack come out of the house.

"Stay here, T," he said, and then he exited through the front gate, leaving the big man standing there with a worried look on his face. With a heavy heart he went inside to speak to Daniel Jackson about their troubled friends.

Jack did not come back the rest of the day, and by dark Daniel and Teal'c decided to go look for him. But first Daniel wanted to speak to Sam. After peeking into the bedroom to see if she was awake, he went over and sat down on the side of the bed and took her hand in his.

"Hey," he said, greeting her much as he always had. They had known each other for eight years, and they were more than just good friends. So Daniel decided not to mince words.

"Jack's a fool, Sam. And when I find him, I'm gonna tell him so."

"No, Daniel. Please... This was all my fault from the very beginning. I should have been paying more attention to my body. I should have done something to prevent it from happening in the first place. And I think I may have caused... I didn't really feel like I was ready to have a child, Daniel. Maybe the baby knew somehow," she said, tears filling her eyes.

"That's ridiculous, Sam. You didn't cause this to happen, so don't go trying to convince yourself that you did!"

But Sam didn't say that she agreed with him, or that she had changed her mind about the responsibility she felt. And Daniel knew it would take a long time for her to forgive herself, if she ever could.

"Just go find him, will you? I'm worried about him," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Me too." Daniel left Sam staring out the window as the stars began to appear in the night sky.

It took Daniel and Teal'c two hours before they found their friend. And it took them another hour to convince him to stop drinking and come home.

Sam woke up during the night to find Jack laying next to her, but on top of the sheet. 'So this is the way it's gonna be,' she thought as she turned her back to him.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Jack hadn't even told Sam about Marc Antony's dinner party, and now the day had come for them to go. But since they had barely spoken two words to each other in the past week, Jack decided to go without her.

And although he didn't know it, Daniel had filled Sam in on where they were going. And since she was determined not to be left out of Jack's life whether he liked it or not, she prepared herself to meet the one man who seemed to hold all their lives in his hands. She sent Aisha out to get her appropriate clothing. When Sam was ready, Teal'c walked with her to Antony's villa, high above the Aventine.

The big villa was spread over a huge area and was surrounded by a high, white-washed wall with half a dozen guards in full armor posted at the main gate. Jack could hear music coming from inside. The guards saluted Vorenus and allowed them entrance through the big gates and into the courtyard. While Pullo went to help himself to a drink, Vorenus led Jack and Daniel into the house where a servant announced his name and the names of his companions, O'Neill and Daniel. The big room was filled with dozens of people dressed in splendid clothing of all colors. They stood around in small groups, chatting, drinking and curiously watching the new arrivals.

The three men made the rounds, Vorenus introducing his new friends, and allowing Jack and Daniel to see what entertainment was being offered the guests. Slaves wove in and out of the clusters of guests, carrying large trays of various foods and passing out goblets of wine or refilling cups. At the other end of the big room Antony sat on an ornately carved chair, which Jack thought looked a bit too much like Anubis' throne chair to suit him. At the opposite end of the room there was a raised dais on which dancers and acrobats performed. In an alcove a soothsayer sat reading peoples fortunes in the cards, and along another wall sat an artist who was sketching guests as they posed for him.

"Come, meet Antony," Vorenus encouraged, leading the two foreigners up to the man of the house. Vorenus made the introductions and Antony surprised Jack by reaching out an arm in a friendly gesture. Jack gripped the man's arm in return, as the beautiful red-haired woman standing next to Antony's chair looked on with interest. A younger woman sat next to him, and Jack figured the younger one was Antony's daughter and the other his wife.

Antony spoke and Daniel translated. "He welcomes us to his home. He says he is always eager to get to know his generals, and he has heard many good things about you." Jack nodded his thanks, and listened as Antony spoke to Daniel. All the while the younger woman was smiling at Daniel. Seeing Jack's confused expression, Daniel explained to Jack under his breath. "He says his wife wishes to learn English, and I have agreed to teach her."

Jack watched as the young woman seated next to Antony bowed her head and said something to Daniel. 'So the younger one is his wife! Then who is the older woman?' Jack wondered.

"You've already made a friend, Daniel," Jack teased under his breath.

"The younger woman is Antony's wife, Octavia, the sister of Gaius Octavian Caesar and the daughter of the woman standing next to him. Her name is Atia, and she Antony's mistress," Daniel whispered in Jack's ear.

"Wait! He's married to the daughter of his mistress?" Jack asked under his breath.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to listen here!" Daniel spoke to Antony for another minute, and then he filled Jack in on what was said. "He wanted to know where your wife is. I told him about Sam losing the baby, and he offered his condolence. He said he looks forward to meeting her another time."

"Tell him thanks and I'm sure she'd like that," Jack responded, nodding at Antony. Daniel relayed his message.

Jack stood by patiently, listening to the people around him conversing. It was driving him up the wall not being able to understand anything they said. Suddenly even those people surrounding Antony were distracted by something else. They literally stopped talking and just stared. Jack turned around to see what had attracted there attention and almost had a stroke when he saw Sam standing at the top step of the foyer.

Everyone in the room stopped talking as the tall, blonde stranger was announced as "the wife of General O'Neill of Gael". Slowly, as if she knew the effect she was having on the men and women in the room, she floated down the stairs and glided toward Antony and the group that surrounded him. Several people stepped back out of the way, leaving room for her to stand next to Jack.

Jack had seen Sam under many circumstances and in many modes of dress over the years, but he had never seen her look quite this hot before!

Her hair, which was still quite short compared to the fashion, was pulled back under the sheer blue shawl which she wore over her head. But several curling tendrils of golden hair hung around her face, giving the impression that her long hair was merely pinned up at the back of her head. Her lips were tinted dark pink, her eyes were lined with black kohl, and her cheeks were made rosy by a subtle blush, all combining to accentuate her good looks without overpowering them.

The floor length, blue dress she wore was as sheer as her shawl and hugged her hips, waist and breasts, before draping seductively over one shoulder. From there the light, filmy fabric hung down her back almost to the floor. Around her slender hips was tied a golden braid about an inch thick, with tassels on either end that hung suggestively just to the apex of her thighs, which were mostly exposed when she walked, due to the high slit in the front of the dress.

On her feet she wore gold sandals, tiny chains linking them between her toes, and her biceps were decorated with gold, three-inch-wide bracelets. Around her neck she wore a matching necklace, the stone pendant laying flat against the creamy white skin just above the valley between her breasts. Jack couldn't help but notice that the blue of the stone matched the blue of her eyes. All in all she looked as regal as any queen, and as seductive as any concubine.

Antony was the first to comment on her presence, and it didn't take a translator to tell Jack that the man was quite enthralled by Sam's beauty.

"He says that it appears your wife has a mind of her own," Daniel translated, as Antony beamed at Sam. Jack knew that wasn't all that Antony had said, but he figured it was probably better that he didn't know the rest. He could already feel the jealousy building inside him as every man in the room stared openly at Sam.

Jack suddenly felt very possessive of her and reached for her hand. But Sam quickly slipped her hand from his and stepped forward to put it into Antony's instead. While Jack looked on, Antony bent his head over Sam's hand and kissed it, saying a few words to her. After introductions were made by Daniel, and Antony had expressed his sympathy for her loss, Jack could no longer stand by and watch Antony drooling over Sam. Not caring whether it was an appropriate time to leave their host or not, he put a hand on Sam's back and literally pushed her away from Antony and his group of admirers.

"Let's not take up all of Antony's time, my dear," he said, bowing his head at the man. "He has other guests you know," he said aloud. But Sam was not about to be bullied about, and so she moved on to another group of people, who were eager to make her acquaintance.

Jack's chance to get her out of the room didn't come for almost an hour, and by that time he was thoroughly pissed at how well she was managing to avoid his touches, while giving the other men all her attention...letting them hold her hand, get her cups of wine and tidbits of food, laughing and joking with her in their own language while they ogled her breasts and raped her with their eyes.

Jack was just about ready to haul her over his shoulder and carry her out kicking and screaming, when finally, while the acrobats began to perform lewd sex acts with each other on the stage, Jack found his opportunity to get her out of the room. Ignoring her protests, he pulled Sam into a hallway and forced her up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, feeling like he wanted to hit something. He realized then that he must have looked angry enough to hit HER, because Sam ducked her head to the side and cringed as she placed her hands flat against his chest and pushed...hard.

"Let go of me, Jack! You don't own me," she spat as she pounded his chest with her small fists. He had a hold of her arms, just below the metal bracelets, his fingers digging into her skin, and she knew she wasn't strong enough to get away from him.

"No, I don't own you! I'm not a barbarian like these men, Sam! Is that what you would prefer I be? Would you like me to treat you as these men treat their wives? Do you know who that woman is standing next to Antony? That's his mistress! He fucks her anytime he wants to, probably in the same house where he fucks his wife. And he has slaves he fucks too. Is that the way you want me to treat you? Maybe you'd prefer it if I took our cook Aisha to bed? Then you wouldn't have to look at me anymore! And you wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant with a baby you don't want!"

The sound of Sam's hand striking his face rang out like a gun shot, and it would have attracted attention had there not been so much noise in the next room.

"You bastard! How dare you say such a thing to me!" Jack was so surprised by what he'd said and so shocked by her reaction, that he let go of her arms and took a step back. Then he just watched in stunned silence, as she walked away from him and out of the house.

Jack went back into the party, but even the naked performers on stage, engaged in every imaginable sex act, could not distract him from his misery. He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said to Sam. He knew he'd gone too far, and he doubted things could ever be good between him and Sam again. But no matter how much he tried to drown his misery in wine, he couldn't stop thinking about her and wishing things could be like they used to be. It wasn't long before he was on his way home, leaving Daniel in the care of Octavia, who had definitely taken a liking to the handsome scholar.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

When Jack got home the house was dark. After getting a cool drink at the well, he entered the house. Going straight to the bedroom he and Sam shared, he was somehow relieved to find her there curled up on her side under the sheet. He knew there was no place else for her to go, but still it gave him hope to see her there. As quietly as he could, he undressed and slipped into bed behind her.

As he lay there he couldn't help but run his eyes over the curves of her body, the thin sheet doing little to hide them. He wondered what she'd do if he were to slide his hand over her hip. Would she pull away, or would she let him touch her? 'Only one way to find out,' he told himself as he reached out toward her.

Slowly he laid his hand on her hip and smoothed it downward, on top of the sheet. Sam didn't flinch or pull away, so he lifted the sheet and placed his hand on the bare skin of her ass, squeezing it briefly. She still didn't move, but Jack could tell by her breathing that she was not asleep. He scooted closer to her until his lips could brush the hair at the back of her head. The golden tendrils tickles his lips as he spoke softly to her.

"I love you, Sam. I didn't mean what I said. I know you didn't do anything. I was just so angry and disappointed that I couldn't think straight. I'm thoughtless and stupid! You deserve better." To his surprise she rolled onto her back and looked up at him.

"Yes, I DO deserve better! And that's why I want you out of my bed," she stated almost calmly.

"What?"

"You heard me! Get out!" Her voice had risen now, and Jack was certain it could be heard in the rest of the house...maybe even in Vorenus' house next door. And he was determined to silence her.

"No! I'm not going anywhere, damn it!" he swore. Without any warning he climbed on top of her and covered her mouth with his, pinning her struggling arms to the bed next to her head, as his right knee wedged between her thighs. She was strong, but he was a lot stronger, and before long he could feel her giving into him.

"Sam, I love you so much! All I can think about is you and how much I love you and want you! I need you, honey. Always!" he crooned as he let go of her wrists. His big hands cradled the back of her head and her ass, as his hips rocked against hers, his rampant cock seeking that which it desired. Sam spread her legs and he easily slipped through her folds and into her hot, tight opening. Then Jack stopped and pulled back, staring at her face in the dimly lit room.

"Is this okay? I mean, are you okay?"

"Yes! Fuck me, Jack! I've always been yours...no one else's!" she hissed back at him, her mouth seeking his as she lifted her head from the mattress. As he pushed inside her willing body, his lips crushing hers, his tongue plundered her mouth until both of them were breathless. Jack spoke into the side of her head as his hips continued to rock against hers.

"I want you to get pregnant again, Sam. I want to feel our baby growing inside you. I'll be the best father I can be, I promise you." He could feel tears stinging his eyes. He was gonna cry in front of her, but he didn't give a shit.

"I know you will, Jack. I want a baby too. I wanted our baby," she said, her words choked off by a loud sob. They were both crying now, the tears streaming down their faces as they sought to seal their love with a kiss. Then Jack moved his hands, wrapping her shoulders in a tight grip as he worked hard toward his release. With just a few more thrusts he came, grunting out his relief to be back inside the woman he loved.

He gave Sam a quick kiss and followed it with more wet, sloppy kisses, from her lips down over her chest, ribcage and belly and finally to the apex of her thighs, which to his total shock was completely shaven!

"Oh, my God!" he croaked when he saw her tender pink lips surrounded by smooth creamy skin.

"It's easier to keep myself clean," she explained as he lifted his face to stare up at her.

"Sweet!" was Jack's only other comment, before he dived in face first, licking every drop of her sweet essence and his salty cum from between her swollen lips. By the time he worked his way to her clitoris, Sam was ready to blow. And she did, screaming Jack's name loudly into the night. It was followed by a staccato of unintelligible sounds and a few swear words thrown in for good measure.

In the next room Daniel pulled the feather-filled pillow over his head and held it down with one arm, as he swore quietly to himself.

"At least when they're not speaking to each other, I can usually manage to get some sleep!"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

The weeks went by very quickly, and before they realized it, the time had come for Antony's navy and army to leave for Egypt. Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c and two of their household staff, Aisha and her son Tobias, were traveling on the same ship, the second largest in the new fleet. There was a small cabin in the bow where they could sleep at night, but otherwise their days were spent on deck watching the seagulls darting into the water for fish, or the schools of dolphins as they jumped and skimmed through the water, following alongside the sleek craft.

Thankful that the sea had been calm and the trip relatively short, SG-1 soon disembarked on Egyptian soil in the city of Alexandria, where Queen Cleopatra was supposed to be awaiting their arrival. However, to Antony's surprise and disappointment, Cleopatra was not there to greet him. Instead he was shown to her palace and made to feel welcome there by her staff. But even the huge tables piled high with all sorts of food and drink did nothing to drown his anger at her insult.

As the members of SG-1 made themselves comfortable in the large, lavish tent erected just for General O'Neill and his party, Jack voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Wow! Did you see Antony's face? She really knows how to hurt a guy's ego!"

"Yes, well you must remember that Cleopatra will eventually give in and will become Antony's lover and the mother of his only children. But at first she will toy with him for a while. They say that the Queen of the Nile really knew how to use her personal assets to help her cause. She was quite the little diplomat in her day," Daniel said, nodding his head and smiling. "I still can't believe I'm going to actually meet one of the most famous Egyptian queens ever!"

"Is there another one who you would have preferred to meet?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes, actually there is...or was. Her name was Nefertiti. She lived about fourteen hundred years before Cleopatra. She was the queen consort of the Pharaoh Akhenaten."

"Daniel, how can you remember all that stuff? Doesn't your head sometimes feel likes it's gonna bust from having too much stuff inside it?" Jack asked as he grabbed a peach from the wooden bowl on the table.

Daniel laughed and continued with his explanation. "The reason I would like to meet Nefertiti is that some scholars believe that she was not of this world...in a word...alien!"

Teal'c looked at Daniel quizzically and then bowed his head, as though he thought the idea extremely interesting.

"Huh! So even though people don't know about the stargate, they still believe that aliens played a role in our past?"

"Yes, Jack. In fact, that's what always intrigued me and made me want to become an archaeologist. I suspected that Earth had been visited by aliens...and not just recently!"

Jack strolled over and flopped down on the chaise lounge, taking a big bite of the rosy fruit, juice dripping down his chin. Sam sat down next to him and leaned in, licking the clear sweet trickle from his skin with loud slurping noises.

"I think Teal'c and I are gonna take a walk...see the sights. We can tell that you'll miss us," he said sarcastically as he followed Teal'c out of the tent.

"Now why do you suppose he said that?" Jack asked as Sam got up on her knees, smiling as she straddled Jack's hips. She took the peach out of his hand and took a large bite out of it before bending down to kiss Jack, the juice squishing out of the fruit and down both their faces. They both laughed as they began licking at each other, cleaning the stickiness from their faces and necks. Sam tossed the unfinished piece of fruit to the floor and pushed Jack onto his back as her hands began to pull at his tunic and the leather thong beneath it. She hated the damned thing, as it made it impossible for her to feel how hard he was for her.

"Patience, Samantha!" Jack cried as she finally jerked the leather thong free, causing his erection to jump into her waiting hand. He swallowed a moan as her fingers wrapped around his thick cock and held on, gripping his shaft tightly as her other hand cupped his balls.

"I want this inside me, now!" she hissed as she moved forward, pulling up her dress as she moved forward on her knees, until her body was positioned over him. Instantly she was sliding down on him, grunting through the pleasurable pain as Jack filled her with his huge cock.

She had been very hurt by his accusation when she lost the baby. But even as hurt as she'd been, she couldn't stop loving him. In fact she loved him more than she thought it possible to love anyone, and she couldn't imagine her life without him. Sometimes she still couldn't believe they were actually doing this.

'God, life is so good when we're together and so horrible when we're apart!' she thought as she swayed over him, fucking herself on his rock-hard erection. 'I never thought I'd be so dependent on a man's love, but I am. I won't ever be separated from him...not ever again!' she swore to herself as she watched his face, his long eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. 'I'll do anything to keep him. Anything!' Sam swore to herself.

After they made love, Jack and Sam took a nap. As the afternoon sun moved lower in the blue sky, trumpets were heard heralding the arrival of the young Queen of Egypt. Everyone in camp roused themselves after the daily afternoon rest period, feeling refreshed and ready to enjoy the balmy evening that was a welcome respite after the long hot day.

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c hurried down to the dock to join the throng that watched as a long parade of boats floated into sight, each one more lavishly decorated than the last. Finally the largest one arrived, and sitting in the center under a golden canopy was Queen Cleopatra herself, reclining on a chaise lounge covered in white fur. Two black Nubian slaves stood on either side of her chair, fanning her with huge ostrich feather fans, while she surveyed the people awaiting her arrival.

SG-1 watched as Antony stepped to the forefront to greet Cleopatra, completing the historical meeting right in front of their awed faces. Sam nudged Jack in the ribs when she saw Daniel's rapt expression; he truly looked like a kid in a candy store...one with hundreds of dollars to spend!

The roar of the crowd made hearing anything spoken next to impossible, so Daniel held his comments until they got back to their tent. After that they were forced to listen to his excited commentary for the next two hours. Finally, after a filling meal and some good Egyptian brew, which Jack declared rivaled a fine stout, they all retired to their beds, Teal'c and Daniel in one curtained-off room, and Jack and Sam in the other. Their two servants slept outside under the stars, as did all the other servants who had traveled with their masters.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Now that they were in Egypt and near where the stargate was buried, the four original members of SG-1 were able to make plans to leave Antony's company and go in search of a way out of this dangerous, primitive land. As they sat together eating a breakfast of fresh fruits, cheeses, pastries and strong coffee the next morning, their talk turned to just exactly how they were going to get to where the stargate was located.

"We know where it was found in 1928, so we should be able to locate it," Daniel said with certainty.

"It was found on the Giza Plateau, right?" Sam asked as she pulled grapes off the stem and put them into Jack's waiting mouth.

"Right!"

"Am I wrong, or isn't that quite a ways from here, Daniel?" Jack asked, chewing thoughtfully.

"You're right, Jack. We are currently on the Nile delta, which is twice as big as it will be in the twenty-first century. Giza is situated a couple hundred miles from here," Daniel agreed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but walking that far in this heat doesn't seem like an option," Jack stated, shaking his head.

"I don't plan on us walking, Jack. I thought about taking a boat, but it would be harder for us to hide on the river. Once you go AWOL, I'm sure Antony will send people out to look for you. He doesn't take being wronged lightly. So we'll need camels."

"Camels? I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Daniel. I've heard they're pretty feisty," Jack said, wrinkling his brow.

"They can be, but I've had some experience with them," Daniel assured everyone.

"Yah, like that beast on Abydos that followed you around and drooled all over you?" Jack snorted with laughter. Sam gave him a look that said, 'shame on you!'

"Not exactly," was all Daniel would say about the incident. He hated that Jack seemed to enjoy bringing up his most embarrassing moments. Why wouldn't the guy ever cut him some slack? "Anyway, we need supplies...food, water...and shovels."

"That reminds me," Jack began. Daniel let out an loud sigh. "How are we gonna locate the thing if it's buried under centuries of sand?" Jack asked.

"Me! I can sense the naquadah in it. I mean it's such a large object that I'm sure I'll be able to tell when I'm near it," Sam cried excitedly. She finally felt like there was a way she could contribute something!

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Sam," Daniel agreed.

"Sweet! I've got my own little metal detector!" Jack bragged, hugging Sam to his side, his arm around her shoulders. Sam smiled up at him, tilting her face up to be kissed. No one was surprised when Jack complied.

"Daniel, since you know the language, why don't you go shopping for some of the things we'll be needing. Take Teal'c with you," Jack said as he pulled Sam up from her place on the rug that had been laid on the sand in front of their tent.

The servants began cleaning up the remains of their breakfast, while Daniel and Teal'c went shopping, and Jack and Sam went inside the tent.

Jack gave Sam a playful shove toward their bedroom, pulling the curtain behind him before he wrapped her in his strong, tanned arms. In the past few months he had become even more tan and fit than when she first met him, giving him the look of a man much younger than his fifty-two years. Sam relaxed against his chest and let him take her away from the hot, crowded port city...at least in her imagination. Soon he had undressed her and was bending over her, as she lay stretched out on their bed. As he teased and tugged on her nipples with his teeth and talented fingers, Sam tugged his tunic off over his head, impatient to feel him inside her. She didn't know why, but she couldn't get enough of him lately.

"God, Sam you're so wet," he remarked as his fingers slipped between her folds, stroking her repeatedly from perineum to clit, circling the tiny peak without actually touching it. He loved to torment and tease her, until she begged him for more. He figured she had just about reached her limit, when they heard Daniel call out to them.

"Guys! Oh, Ja-ack! Sa-am!" Daniel called from the other side of the drape.

"Oh, fer cryin out loud," Jack groused under his breath. "We're kinda busy here. What is it, Daniel?" Jack called out, lifting his head to look back toward the curtain.

"There's a caravan heading south tomorrow morning! I arranged for four camels, and I've paid for our passage!" Daniel enthused quickly, his excitement obvious.

"Shit!" Jack yelled. Then he backed away from Sam and pulled on his tunic. He was up and out of the room before she could protest his sudden departure. She held a pale hand up to her forehead and just lay there, listening to the conversation in the next room.

"Daniel, I hope you didn't give them our names! If Antony hears about this, he'll have my head!" Jack cried, trying to keep his voice down. He wasn't sure how far the servants could be trusted, and anyway these tents did nothing to prevent conversations from being overheard.

"What do you think I am, Jack, an idiot? Of course I didn't give them our names! I said I was a grain merchant wishing to sell my product in the southern provinces, and that I was traveling with another merchant, a dealer in knives, and his wife. They didn't even ask our names, so don't worry!"

"Jeez, Daniel, you gave me a scare, that's all. If I get caught, I'll be drawn and quartered, or beheaded or worse!" He actually couldn't think of anything worse, but he said it just to emphasize his point. "We'll need to sneak out of town before sunrise, and we'll need to wear disguises too," Jack said in a quiet voice. "See what you can find for us to wear. Something plain, Daniel."

"Okay. I still have to buy some supplies, and you'll need a few knives to use as samples of your wares. I'll get what we need and be back before dark."

"Oh...Daniel, you did good," Jack declared, realizing he'd jumped to the wrong conclusion about his friend. He knew it wasn't the first time he hadn't trusted Daniel to do the right thing, and he figured he owed him a little something.

"Thanks Jack. That means a lot coming from you," Daniel replied, and then he ducked out of the tent.

When he got back to their bed, Sam was laying there on her back, with the sheet thrown across her hips. Jack thought she was without a doubt the most erotic sight he had ever seen, and he couldn't wait to make mad passionate love to her.

His tunic hit the floor like a bullet shot from a P-90. And then he was on her, ripping the sheet aside and climbing between her legs, his nine inches of raw throbbing flesh pressing between her slick folds and stabbing into her body, before Sam had a chance to ask him what all Daniel had to say.

Swept up in his fervor, she quickly forgot about Daniel and everything else. To Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill was the only thing that mattered.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Escaping from their tent, in the darkness that came right before the dawn, was the easy part. Riding a camel for hundreds of miles without puking your guts up or throwing your back out, Jack decided, was the really hard part. After just three hours he had decided that camels were his least favorite animals as well as his least favorite mode of transportation. Not only did they jostle the rider's body worse than a rocket leaving Earth's atmosphere, but they smelled terrible...and they bit! Jack had found that out the hard way on the second day of their trip into the interior of Egypt.

"Hold still, Jack! You've got to hold still so I can clean the wound, otherwise it will get infected," Sam admonished him as he squirmed around on the rug. The caravan had stopped to rest during the hottest part of the day, and the members, camels included, were currently lounging on the ground around the small pool of spring water What little shade there was, was provided by a stand of date palms that stood majestically like giant guardians around their camp. Large clumps of some kind of green bush afforded the camels a meal, although most seemed content to chew their cuds.

Jack hated being fussed over...by a doctor or anyone! And right now he was really feeling irked.

"It's fine, Carter! Just put a bandage on the damned thing and be done with it!" he shouted at her, falling into his old ways. He hadn't called her Carter in a long time, but right now he was feeling very pissy, and the name had just slipped out.

Sam gave him a look that said she had definitely noticed, and she wasn't too pleased about it. There were times when she wished they'd never go back...not to the SGC and certainly not to the way things had been before. She knew that if they did get back home, there would be a price to pay for the love they had found in each other's arms. Oh, sure, they could lie and probably no one would even question them. But she suspected that neither of them could live that way...live a lie...and so they'd be forced to make changes so they could continue to be together. Which would mean one of them giving up their career, or at least giving up the SGC.

Most likely it would be Jack; she knew that went without saying. But even so, she didn't want him to be forced into doing something that he obviously hadn't been ready to do on his own. If he had wanted to retire or leave the SGC so they could be together, he would have already done it, right? Sam was getting plenty of time to mull over their situation on this caravan, and thinking about their problem was doing nothing for her state of mind or her mood. In fact she was about as agitated as she'd been in months.

"There! I've done what I can. If we have to cut your hand off at some point, at least it won't be imy/i fault!" she yelled at him. Then she got up and stormed off to the far side of the pool. Jack just sat there and watched her go. Teal'c seemed to be meditating, and Daniel was on his back with his eyes closed. But as usual, Daniel failed miserably to keep his nose out of Jack's business. He turned his head toward Jack, while shading his eyes with one hand.

"You know this is very hard on her. She has even less control over what happens to her than we do. She's in a man's world, Jack, and the independent woman in her is having trouble dealing with that fact," Daniel observed.

"Yah, well I'm having trouble dealing with this shitty situation too!" Jack complained. Then he fell onto his back, closed his eyes and sighed. It didn't help to get mad at Sam and he knew it. After a few minutes Jack heard the other men in the caravan mumbling about something, and Jack's curiosity got the best of him. So he lifted up on one elbow and looked around. What he saw nearly made him have a heart attack. And apparently Daniel had noticed the same thing.

"Ah...Jack, I think you need to do something," was all Daniel said, but Jack knew exactly to what he was referring. There on the other side of the small watering hole Sam was standing with her dress hiked up around her hips. He could see the crotch of her panties from where he sat. Her head was uncovered, her golden hair reflecting the hot afternoon sun, and she was obviously about to go into the water. Before Jack could think what to do or say, Sam jumped in feet first. Shaking himself from his trance, he finally got up and ran to the other side of the pool, arriving there just as she surfaced.

"Sam! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Jack yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked rhetorically, as she wiped the water out of her eyes and then raked her fingers through her hair to slick it back off her face.

From where he stood Jack could see the tops of her creamy breasts above the dress, which due to the weight of the water had fallen down a couple of inches. He could also see her nipples quite clearly through the wet fabric. And he knew that when she got out, that damned dress would do nothing to hide her body from the lascivious stares of the Arab men. And since he was worried she might cause an all out riot, Jack acted quickly to de-fuse the situation. Reaching down into the pool with both hands he gripped her arms and pulled her out of the water and into his arms. Then he literally wrestled her behind a shrub, keeping his body between hers and his fellow travelers.

"What the... Jack, let me go!" she said, squirming in his arms, but her movements only made him hold her tighter. Finally he wrestled her to the ground and loomed over her, looking about as angry as she'd ever seen him.

"Damn it, Sam, you can't go traipsing around half naked in front of those men! We're not at some beach on Earth, you know?"

"I know that, Jack. But what was I supposed to do? Just sit there and bake? The water is cool. Feel my skin, Jack. Doesn't it feel nice and cool?" she asked, her tone changing from anger to a sultry tone that made Jack's cock begin to swell.

"Oh you feel nice alright," he agreed, and then he began kissing her, while his hands wandered over her breasts, squeezing them through the thin fabric of her dress. He broke off the kiss and looked down to see her nipples firming under his ministrations. He growled low in his throat at the evidence of her arousal, and quickly pulled up his tunic and rid himself of his cod piece. He hated wearing the damned thing anyway, as the leather thong rubbed his ass raw, and the front wasn't really large enough for him anyway, particularly when he was fully erect...as he was now. He pushed Sam's legs apart roughly, fell in between them and slammed his cock into her hot depths, growling again as he felt it reach home. Then he proceeded to plow into her using short, sharp moves as he lifted her hips. At this angle he hit her G-spot with every thrust, and soon they both were coming, forcing themselves to silence their cries in this less than private location.

Daniel had watched as Jack went over to Sam, his cock twitching when he pulled her out of the water, giving Daniel and the others a quick but very clear view of her breasts as the dress clung to them. Then Jack had used his body to cover hers as he literally dragged her behind the bush. Daniel looked around at the Arab men, listening to their ribald comments, most of which translated into something that meant they approved of how Jack was handling his disobedient wife. Daniel laid back down and imagined what was going on behind that bush, as he reached a hand under his tunic and massaged his burgeoning erection. It didn't take him long to climax, squirting his pearly essence into his hand.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Twelve hours later they arrived at Giza, which at this time was a thriving town on the banks of the Nile River, filled with thousands of merchants and shoppers. SG-1 wasted no time finding a place to stay in one of the many boarding houses. During dinner at a nearby tavern the four made their plans to find the stargate.

"Daniel, I thought Giza wasn't on the river," Sam said as she stabbed a fork into a piece of roasted lamb. She hadn't liked what she ordered and was currently helping herself to the food on Jack's plate.

"It's true that Giza...the Giza of our time... is no longer as close to the river as it once was. The Nile River has narrowed over the years, and its path has moved side to side over the centuries, but all of the great landmarks that you've heard about...like the Great Pyramid, the Step Pyramid of King Zoser and the Sphinx...were built very close to the river. They had to be, because the river was used to move the great stones that were used to create them. And of course since Cairo became such a large metropolis, Giza is no longer the center of population that it once was. Now it's mostly where tourists go to see the pyramids, tombs and temples," Daniel replied.

"These people remind me of the people of Abydos," Teal'c observed in his deep voice.

"That's because the people of Abydos were taken from here about two thousand years ago by Ra," Daniel said nodding his head.

"How do you know the people of Egypt were not taken from Abydos?" Jack asked, being his usual argumentative self.

"Actually that's a good question, Jack. We can say with certainty that since the Egyptian-like civilization on Abydos is the only civilization of any type on that planet, it did not develop there. Therefore it must have been brought there from someplace else. However, it is possible that both the Egyptians and the Abydonians were taken from some other planet and brought to their respective planets by the Ancients or by Ra or some other Goa'uld," Daniel admitted.

"So for all you know, Egyptians and Abydonians could actually be Martians," Jack concluded smugly.

"Actually Jack, since we are finding more and more indications that there was once water and a breathable atmosphere on Mars, that is not impossible. However it is doubtful," Daniel replied.

"So you really don't know if Mars ever had people on it?" Jack stated more than asked.

"No, Jack, I really don't know, and neither does anyone else," Daniel said with noticeable irritation.

"And your theory about the pyramids being built for Goa'uld ships to land on...that's just conjecture too, isn't it? I mean it's possible that Ra just used the pyramids because they were already here, right?" Jack asked, watching Daniel from under his dark lashes.

Sam knew Jack was just trying to goad Daniel into an argument, and so she slapped his forearm.

"Hey!" he said, pulling his arm out of her reach. "What was that for?" Jack whined.

"Leave Daniel alone, Jack," she said, bending over to whisper in his ear. "Or no nookie tonight." She wagged her eyebrows at him to make her point.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. Now play nice! I think we'll be needing to take a hike out on the plateau soon. But first I've got to go shopping and buy something else to wear. I can't go hiking in the desert in this dress!"

"No, particularly if you're going to be doing any swimming at the oasis," Jack said cheekily, and Sam slapped his arm again.

"Ouch!"

They all got up and Jack tossed a gold coin on the table to pay for their lunch. Soon they were walking in and out of the shops, purchasing supplies for their trek. Sam managed to find a pair of men's pants that fit her and a shirt and hat as well. She was thankful she still had her boots and a pair of socks, because walking miles in the hot sand in a pair of sandals really did not appeal to her. After they bought enough food for a few days, several crude shovels, some candles, and several large bladders for carrying drinking water, they headed back to their temporary rooms.

"I want everyone to go to bed now and get some sleep. We'll leave at midnight. There will be a full moon tonight and that will help a lot. Let's just hope the thing isn't buried under fifty feet of sand," Jack said as he laid down in bed. He was on his back with his hands behind his head, since there were no pillows. In fact the bed was nothing more than a pile of straw, although the proprietor had bragged that the straw was replaced for each new tenant.

Sam laid down next to Jack and put her head on his shoulder, trying not to think about all the little, and not so little, bugs that were undoubtedly crawling on the floor and in the straw and on them! She shuddered involuntarily and Jack noticed.

"You're not cold, are you?" he asked, his breath brushing her forehead. It did get cold here in the desert at night, but this time of the year it was almost too warm to sleep.

"No. I just have this thing about bugs. This place makes me itch all over," she said, and Jack laughed.

"You should have seen that prison in Iraq. No, actually you shouldn't ever have to see anything like that place. This is a palace alongside that joint!"

He had never told her anything about the four months he'd been held there, but she imagined it had been a living hell. Plus she had read reports of other soldiers who had returned to tell about their captivity. So she had some idea of the kinds of things Jack had suffered. Figuring it did no good to dredge them up, Sam decided never to ask Jack about it.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Jack. If I had been at home waiting for you, I think I... Well, I don't know what I would have done. It must have killed your wife to not be able to do anything to help you."

"Yah, I'm sure it was hard for her. Now let's get to sleep. Big night tonight," he said, and then he kissed the top of her head. They were both asleep in a matter of minutes.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Suddenly around 23:00 hours Jack was awakened by a commotion somewhere down below in the streets. The most noticeable sound was the easily distinguishable clip-clopping of horses hooves, a sound that was not heard very often in this part of the world. Hardly anyone came here on horse back, so he knew something unusual was happening. Teal'c was already standing at the window, carefully looking down below, while remaining hidden in the shadows.

"It appears to be Roman soldiers, O'Neill. I think we should leave immediately," the big Jaffa said.

"I couldn't agree more. Up and at 'em, you two. Our departure time has just been moved up an hour, Sam. We need to go now!"

Five minutes later they were sneaking down the back stairs and away from the center of town. Ten minutes later they were hiking over the sand dunes and on their way to Saqqara.

"In 1929 the stargate was found 500 yards directly West of the Great Pyramid, so we need to go that way," Daniel said as he sat atop a dune and looked to the West. Carrying all their equipment was very tiring, and he wished they had taken camels. But Jack had been insistent; it was only a few miles to where they needed to go, so they would walk, he had said.

The pyramid in question stood out against the night sky like some giant Goa'uld ship, giving Sam a sudden chill. The Roman soldiers hadn't found them, but ever since she'd heard the soldiers were in Giza, she had been feeling very nervous. She hated to think what would happen to Jack if he was caught!

"Sam, I want you to tell me if you sense anything, even the slightest little feeling," Jack said, touching her arm as they walked side-by-side.

"I am beginning to feel less and less like I can find anything out here. I mean look at this place! It's huge!" And it was true; except for a grouping of pyramids, all they could see was miles and miles of sand.

Jack squeezed Sam's hand. He knew he was expecting a lot from her, but over the years he had come to believe that his woman could work miracles, no matter how difficult the task. With the exception of the time machine, she had never failed him, and he still wasn't willing to place the blame in that instance entirely on her.

"You'll find it, Sam. I know you will," he said, smiling as she looked at him with fear in her eyes. He knew that look; she was feeling pessimistic just as she had that day when he said he was certain she could make the time machine work. He prayed that this time she wouldn't let him down. But mostly he prayed that she'd get her confidence back.

Once they got to the base of the largest pyramid, Daniel led them to the west side, and then he began pacing off the yards as best he could. Jack, Teal'c and Sam followed along behind him. Suddenly Sam felt an overwhelming urge to throw up. She stopped and reached out for Jack's arm, hoping to steady herself. But waves of nausea overcame her and she ended up sitting down hard in the sand. Jack dropped down next to her.

"Sam! Sam, is it the gate? What's wrong?" Jack asked, one arm around her shoulders, while he took her hand and massaged it gently.

"Oh, wow! I'm not sure, guys. Just give me a minute," she said, as her world began to spin. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back in the sand and Jack was bending over her. He had a wet cloth pressed to her forehead.

"Honey! Sam! Wake up, you're scaring me," he said nervously. Sam blinked and took a deep breath. She could barely see Jack's face, but she knew by the tone of his voice that he was very worried about her. She tried to sit up, and Jack moved his arm to her waist to assist her.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened," she said weakly. Daniel handed Jack a bottle of water, and Jack held it up to her lips. She drank greedily as the three men watched anxiously. Daniel was crouching down next to her and Jack.

"It can't be the stargate that caused this, Sam. Otherwise you'd keel over every time you got near the gate room," Daniel commented.

"You're right, Daniel. I think this is more of an expectant mother thing," she said, looking up to meet Jack's eyes.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I think you've done it again, Jack," Sam assured him. And if we stay here all our lives, I guess I'll spend the rest of mine pregnant," she said with a little laugh. She actually wasn't feeling much like laughing. She knew that another pregnancy so soon after the first one was probably not a good idea, but she had done nothing to prevent it. So now she'd just have to cope.

"Congratulations, I guess," Daniel said, not knowing what else to say. He got up and moved away to give Jack and Sam some time alone together. Teal'c merely bowed his head and walked away.

"Sam, are you sure you're pregnant? I mean it's so soon," he said, truly surprised. "Maybe this is food poisoning or something else," he suggested.

"No, I don't think so. I've noticed lately that my nipples are sore just like the last time. And I haven't had a period since I lost the baby."

"Well, I guess I got my wish then," he said, and then he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Do you think you can stand now?" he asked gently. Sam nodded and he took her hand, pulling her up next to him. They suddenly heard the sound of metal hitting something solid.

"Hey, guys!" Daniel yelled from not very far away. They looked down the dune to see Daniel poking a shovel down into the sand at his feet. They walked over and joined him, and immediately Sam felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"This is it! The gate! It's here!" Sam yelled, looking down at her feet.

"I think so too. I measured out the distance and found this," Daniel said, poking the shoving down into the sand again. A distinctive *clunk, clunk* was heard, as though the shovel had struck something quite hard.

"Sam, you sit down while we dig," Jack said as he got out his shovel and began digging into the sand. But after many shovels full of the fine white sand, he found nothing.

"Over here, Jack," Daniel said. He had already dug down to the top of a piece of stone, which he was certain was one of the cover stones. "Dig next to me."

Meanwhile Teal'c was digging a few feet north of their position, where he had also found a hard layer beneath the surface. Soon they had uncovered two cover stones and were working on the third.

"Okay, guys, enough for now. The sun will be coming up soon. We need to build a shelter before that happens, or we'll roast out here," Jack said.

They all knew he was right, and so they moved to the far side of the Great Pyramid, out of sight of the road into Giza, and constructed a simple shelter which was nothing more than a canopy over their heads. But it kept the suns rays off of them, and they were able to rest in relative comfort. After refreshing themselves with food and water, Jack decided they should take turns going out to dig, and of course Sam would wait in the shade for them. She didn't protest, and that told Jack that she still wasn't feeling very good.

Jack and Daniel went first, leaving Teal'c behind with Sam. They came back an hour later, sweaty and exhausted from the heat. Next Teal'c took his turn and then Jack and Daniel went out again. But as the sun got higher in the sky, it became obvious to them that they would need to wait till the sun began to set again before they could return to their digging. Luckily no one had come along and noticed them, so at least they could be thankful for that. And so they slept the afternoon away, waiting for the sun to set.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

It took twenty-four more hours of digging and resting before they unearthed the stargate. All four members of SG-1 were standing looking down at the stargate as the sun began to rise. They were also looking at something else much smaller, but of great value.

"I just knew it had to be here somewhere! But I figured that since Dr. Langford hadn't known to look for it, the DHD had probably been overlooked," Daniel bragged.

"Looks like you were right, Daniel. Eh...I hate to say this, but this thing is way too heavy for us to lift," Jack observed, pacing around the horizontal gate.

"Jack, we don't have to stand it up! Remember when you were rescued from Edora? The gate was lying down like it is now, but it still worked."

Sam looked down at the ground and nudged the gate with the toe of her boot. Still to this day she hated thinking about how long Jack had been gone that time, and about his relationship with that woman.

"Sure, I remember. So I guess we just dial her up! But where are we going?" Jack asked.

"You suggested Tollana before. Has anyone thought of a better place?" Sam asked.

"Tollana sounds like a good place to me," Jack said. Then he added, "As long as Narim won't be there." Sam just looked over at him and smiled. It was only fair that he be jealous of Narim. After all, he had lived with Laira for three months!

"Teal'c what do you say? Tollana okay with you?" Jack asked.

"I concur. I believe their civilization to be advanced enough for us to feel comfortable there. But whether or not they will welcome gate travelers into their society is something about which I am uncertain."

"Good point, Teal'c. But I think we should remember that, although the Tollan are way more advanced than the people of our Earth, they must have also gone through some difficult times in their history. We could happen into one of those times, and things may not be as good as we would like them to be," Daniel explained.

"But they'd have to be a lot more advanced than these folks here, right?" Jack asked.

"Oh, certainly! They had been traveling to other planets for thousands of years before we met them."

"Wait! Tollana was not the original home world of the Tollan!" Sam suddenly blurted out.

"My gosh, Sam, you're right! Do you remember the gate address of their original home planet?" Daniel asked her, and Sam stared into the distance for a couple of minutes, before coming up with the correct address. And since they all knew that Sam's brain worked pretty much like a computer, they didn't question her accuracy.

"Okay, then let's do this before it gets really hot out here," Jack said, waving a hand toward Sam.

"Do the honors, honey," he said. The men watched as Sam dialed the gate address. The first chevron lit up and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Then they waited for the rest of the chevrons to lock in place and for the wormhole to form. It did, and then Sam went over and removed the dialing crystal, making sure that no one could use the gate after them. She certainly had no intention of changing history!

They stood together at what they knew to be the bottom of the gate. Then, as a group, they stepped into the shimmering puddle.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one

The greeting that they received on the Tollan home world was even less eventful than they had expected it to be. Except for the fact that a few people had to get out of their way when they came tumbling through the event horizon, little notice was taken of their arrival. The place where the gate was located was a large open plaza in between several tall white buildings, and dozens of people crowded in front of the dialing device, obviously waiting to dial out just as soon as the wormhole disengaged.

Once the shimmering puddle disappeared, a man began dialing an address. And as the outgoing wormhole formed, he called out a word which none of them recognized, and a group of about twenty travelers...men, women and children...walked up the stairs and stepped into the event horizon.

"Let's get out of this crowd," Jack said, his head down and his voice low. He took Sam's hand, and they all followed him between two buildings and down a narrow passageway. After a few minutes Jack stopped. There was no one in sight, so he slid to the ground with his back against the nearest wall. "I think we've got a problem," Jack said.

The others crouched down around him, waiting to hear what their leader had on his mind.

"When we met the Tollan, they spoke our language," Jack said, looking around the group. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I didn't hear anything back there that I understood."

"That's true, Jack. And they may not be capable of understanding us for many generations yet. Remember they learned Earth's languages by observing us for a long time. But I'm sure I can figure out their language in time," Daniel said with certainty.

"In time? Great! What do we do in the meantime? How do we explain who we are and where we're from?" Jack asked him.

"Jack, I think we should just try to talk to someone. Try to make ourselves understood as best we can and see what happens," Daniel suggested.

"Who thinks Daniel is off his rocker besides me?" Jack asked. When no one spoke, he waved his hand back in the direction they had come.

"Okay, lead on!" Jack told Daniel, and he wasn't smiling.

They followed Daniel back to the busy plaza, but this time they went inside the largest building. There were a few people on the first floor, but no one looked up from where they sat. The interior of the building was also very white and sterile looking, but there were brilliantly colored pictures hanging everywhere, and row after row of small drawers built into the walls. A woman was standing in front of one drawer. She flipped through the discs that it contained and then removed one, before taking it to a desk at which she sat down. They watched as she placed the disc into a small machine. Almost instantly a holographic image appeared in front of her. The image was of a person, and there was some writing as well.

"Guys, I think this is a library or some sort of repository of information," Daniel said.

"You would be correct, stranger," said a pleasant male voice. They turned to find a man standing nearby. He was dressed entirely in white and looked as sterile as their surroundings.

"You speak English!" Daniel remarked happily.

"Yes, I do. I also speak one thousand and five hundred and fifty other languages, give or take a few. I am called Taban of the House of Restis. I am head curator here. Have you come here to seek knowledge?" the tall, dark haired man asked. He was about six feet, five inches tall and had very blue eyes. They twinkled as he looked at Sam. Jack shoved in front of her and addressed the man.

"Actually we could use your help. We came from the future in a time machine, and we'd like to get home. But we don't know how to operate the time machine." Jack stated. The others looked mildly surprised.

"Jack, that's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that!" Daniel said, slapping Jack on the shoulder. Jack just smiled smugly.

"Can you describe this time machine to me? Perhaps I can locate directions for you," the curator said.

"Yah, it's a big, gray cube-shaped thingy. Big enough for about a dozen men to stand inside of, and you can see through the side walls. It looks like it's made out of kids' toys. You know, the kind that snap together."

"Legos, Jack. But I'm sure he doesn't know what Legos look like," Sam said, shaking her head.

"I believe I know the kind of thing of which you speak," the librarian said, as he inserted a disc into a machine. Instantly the holographic image appeared in front of them. It was a toy bridge built of interlocking pieces, and a child was sitting on the floor next to it.

"It's not Legos, but it's damned close!" Jack exclaimed.

Then the librarian pulled out a keyboard and began typing. "And here," he said, "is an image of a Rubiconian Time Dilation Chamber. Is this the device you call the time machine?" he asked as the image flashed into view.

"Yes!" "Yep!" "Wow!" "Indeed." They answered simultaneously. The curator simply smiled.

"Then I will copy the directions, and you may take them with you. I will be but a moment," he said as he walked toward the back of the large room.

"I can't believe I never thought about finding directions for that darned thing!" Daniel said, shaking his head.

"My grandma always said to ask for directions," Jack replied, smiling smugly again. Sam reached up and kissed him on the cheek. But Jack being Jack, he was not satisfied with such a little kiss. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and hard, while Daniel and Teal'c looked around in obvious embarrassment.

"Guys, he's coming back!" Daniel warned them. Sam and Jack separated, but Jack kept his arm around her waist.

"Here you are," the Tollan said, handing a small cylinder to Jack. It looked like it was made of bright blue plastic. Jack turned it around in his hand and frowned.

"Eh... How are we supposed to read this?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I am sorry. I always forget about you less advanced cultures. Here," he said, taking the cylinder from Jack's fingers. "You simply look through the center and turn it this direction, and the words and images will appear." He demonstrated how to use it, and then handed it back to Jack, who took a look for himself.

"Sweet! Sam, you've got to invent one of these things when we get home. We'd never have to work another day in our lives!" Jack enthused.

"Let's just get home first," Sam said, hugging him around the waist. She was very proud of him!

"Thanks, Toban!" Jack said, giving the man a mock salute.

"Taban," Sam said, correcting Jack's mispronunciation. He frowned at her.

"You are very welcome, traveler. Be safe and happy journey," he said, and then he turned and walked away.

"Jack, I hate to burst your bubble, but now that we have the directions, how do we get back to Rome? I don't think Antony will let you use his boat again," Daniel pointed out.

"I know that, Daniel. I guess we'll just have to stow away on a boat headed for Italy," Jack suggested.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two

Getting back to Alexandria had taken them only eight hours, since they'd decided to steal a small boat and go by water this time. And while Teal'c and Sam hid in the reeds at the waters edge, Jack and Daniel went in search of a sea-worthy boat that would take them to Italy. They were back by dark with food and water and good news. They had found a boat headed for Italy, and they had arranged to travel on it. The only problem was, they had claimed to be a group of four men. As they sat in their small row boat, waiting until sunset before heading down to the docks, Jack explained the situation to Sam.

"Why do I have to disguise myself as a man?" Sam asked, obviously insulted.

"Because we haven't paid for our passage...yet. We had to agree to work on the boat. They're fishermen, Sam. They needed a crew or they wouldn't have agreed to take us with them," Jack informed her.

"That's just great!" she said sarcastically. Now she was going to have to pass for a man, and by the time they got to Italy she'd probably have bleeding hands and smell like fish!

"I told them neither of you had any experience on a fishing boat, so you two just watch me and do what I do. They already know we don't speak their language, so try not to say much. Okay?" Teal'c bowed his head, but Sam just looked worried.

"Sam, are you okay with this plan? You'll have to be very careful, you know. If they get wind you're a woman, there's no telling what they'll do," Jack warned her. He couldn't help but remember the incident at the oasis. Such a thing happening on the boat could prove deadly, Jack reckoned. A boat full of horny men, in the middle of hundreds of miles of open sea, was no place for a woman, particularly one as beautiful as Sam!

"I'm okay with it, and I'll be careful. I promise!" she vowed. She knew damned well she didn't want to be attacked by a bunch of libido-driven men in a place where there was nowhere to run!

They waited until dark before making their way down to the dock. But before they got there, Jack made Sam smear a lot of black soot on her face. He also made sure her hair was completely covered by the snug-fitting hat that she had bought in Giza. They all gave her a thumbs up, and then they walked up the gang plank and onto the large boat.

The voyage had seemed long and was very tiring. Every night they fell asleep the second their heads hit the pillow. Well, actually they had no pillows, but they were so tired it didn't matter. In the daytime they wore blisters on their hands pulling in the huge nets. By the fifth day they were more than ready to get back to Rome and the time machine. And since the hold was full of fish, the boat's captain was more than willing to get back to a big port where he could sell his catch.

They arrived at the small town on the delta of the Tiber River at about midnight, and in the middle of a torrential downpour. And although the captain tried to persuade them to continue to work for him, Daniel refused on their behalf, saying they needed to get to a wedding on time. The captain, having been born in Italy and being a romantic through and through, understood their need to leave and bid them a safe journey. The four headed off, heads down, walking as fast as their tired legs would allow them. Before long they found an abandoned house near the river where they slept for the rest of the night.

When Sam awoke in the morning, Jack was sitting next to her sucking on an orange.

"Gimme!" she said, sitting up and reaching out for the fruit. Jack smiled at her and gave her the fruit, before picking up another from the stack of fruit and other foods at his feet. Daniel and Teal'c were also eating as they leaned against the wall of the dilapidated house.

"Mmmm! Where did you get this wonderful orange?" Sam asked, juice dripping down her chin.

"We're in the middle of a citrus orchard. The rest of the food came from the neighbor down the road," Jack replied.

"I don't think she'll be too pleased when she finds out her larder's been raided," Daniel added, smiling over a big slice of fresh bread.

Jack plied Sam with food and water until she thought she would bust. She seemed to be losing weight, instead of gaining it, and he was worried about her and the baby.

"No more! I feel like I'm gonna puke!" she complained, holding her stomach.

"You are getting kind of fat," Jack teased, glancing down at her belly. It was still as flat as could be, but he enjoyed teasing her. In truth he couldn't wait until her belly was huge and he could feel their baby kicking inside her.

"I am not! But I will be soon enough," she said, giving her belly an affectionate pat.

"Sam, what do you want, a girl or a boy?" Daniel asked.

Sam answered immediately. "I really haven't thought about it, Daniel. I guess I really don't have a preference," she decided.

"What about you, Jack?" Sam asked.

"I guess I'd prefer a girl that looks exactly like her beautiful mother," he said, smiling at Sam.

"Thank you, Sir," Sam said without thinking. Then she put her hand over her mouth. "Golly, I haven't called you 'sir' in weeks!"

"I noticed. And I hope you never have to call me that again, honey. I'm retiring the instant we get home. Then I want us to get married and have a dozen kids...all of 'em just like you...smart, beautiful, brave and absolutely perfect."

"Wow," she said softly. And then she leaned toward him, and Jack leaned toward her and their sweet, sticky mouths met in a passionate kiss.

"Teal'c, let's take a walk, shall we?" Daniel asked as he got up and motioned his big friend to go outside with him.

When Sam and Jack came up for air she asked, "Do you suppose they're getting tired of always having to leave so we can make love?"

"I don't know. Oh, are we about to make love now?" he asked, grinning. And then he pushed her down on the floor and began to expose each and every square inch of her body to his hungry eyes. As he imbedded all nine inches of his hard swollen cock inside her supple body, she cried out, causing the doves in the rafters overhead to flee through the clerestory window.

"They won't be long now," Daniel assured Teal'c as they leaned against the old iron gate.

"Indeed."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three

The trip into the city had been uneventful once they were able to hitch a ride on the back of a farmer's wagon. He was taking produce into town to sell it at the weekly market. Daniel had found that the wedding story had worked well once again, and now they were strolling through the streets of Rome, heading for the hills to the north, where the ruins that contained the time machine were located.

But all was not well in this fair city. As they walked, they heard talk on the streets that Octavian Caesar was becoming distrustful of Antony, who had not responded to his most recent communications. Of course none of this was news to SG-1, since they already knew the history between these two famous men. Jack still found it hard to believe he had actually met and spoken to Marc Antony. He also decided that Sam's entrance at Antony's party would always remain his most prized memory. The look on Antony's face had been priceless! And to know that he had won the heart of a woman that Antony had lusted after but could never have, made Jack feel very smug indeed.

"Jack, I think we need to get off this street," Sam said, tugging on Jack's arm. Jack suddenly came out of his reverie to find a company of Caesar's soldiers marching down the road toward them. It was possible that one of the men might recognize Jack or Daniel, or even Teal'c. The four quickly ducked down an alley and exited behind the buildings into a narrow unpaved road that led up into the hills. The road eventually turned into a goat path, which they followed east, in the direction of the ruins. By the time they got there the sun was going down, leaving a bright pink-orange glow in the western sky. They stood still for a minute and looked to the west, enjoying a sight they would never see again...the sun setting on the Roman Empire.

Daniel had been studying the schematics of the time machine, and by the time they reached it, he knew exactly how to program it to return them to a time very near the one from which they had left. After making the necessary adjustments inside the machine, Daniel called everyone to join him.

"Well, that's it! We can go home now," he said simply, as though he were asking them to join him in a taxi ride.

They all stood inside the machine, Jack and Sam holding hands, Teal'c standing next to Daniel, and Daniel standing nearest the controls as he touched one of the odd bumps on the gray wall. Immediately the cube began to vibrate, and gradually the vibrations grew more and more strong, until all four were once again knocked to the floor.

When the shaking stopped, Sam was lying in Jack's arms, Teal'c was sitting up and leaning against one wall, and Daniel was slumped in the corner. They got up as quickly as their disoriented brains would allow and looked around them. Through the side walls they could see only blackness on three sides, but through the fourth side they could see the interior of the treasure storage room from which they had originally departed.

Daniel opened the door and stepped out.

"You did it, Danny Boy!" Jack shouted, walking behind the younger man and slapping him on the back.

Suddenly they heard the sound of guns being drawn and cocked, and at the same time they saw Major Reynolds and SG-3 standing at the opposite end of the room and pointing their weapons at them.

"Whoa! Reynolds, it's us!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, you old son-of-a-gun, where the hell have you guys been? Hammond's been sending us back here to search for you once a week for almost four months now!" Reynolds shouted as he stepped up to greet Jack and his companions.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told yah," Jack said. "But if you wanna read my mission report, you're more than welcome to. Let's just get the hell home," he said, sneaking a hand to Sam's back and rubbing it lightly as he followed Reynolds and his men out into the other room where the stargate was located.

While they waited for the gate to be dialed and the wormhole to engage, Jack leaned toward Sam and whispered to her.

"Remember, it's Sir or General for a while, Sam...just until my request for separation comes through. And after we debrief, I'll meet you at my place," he said.

And then SG-1, SG-3 and General O'Neill went back to the SGC.

Later that night at Jack's house...

The passionate sounds of two people making love filled the otherwise quiet house. It had been locked up tight for months, and the first thing that Jack and Sam had done was to open all the windows and let in the clean fresh air. After stripping the dusty sheets off his big bed, they had turned on the shower and spent twenty minutes under the hot water soaping each other up and then rinsing off under the stinging spray of Jack's shower massager.

After they were both so clean that their skin literally squeaked, Jack had put a folded towel down on the shower floor before dropping down on one knee. With her leg over his shoulder he began eating her pussy, licking and sucking her as though she were one of the peaches that had grown in the tree in their yard in Rome. And her flesh was just as sweet and juicy, he thought as he listened to Sam cry out above him.

Carefully he lifted her and carried her to his bed, as though she were the most delicate and precious thing in the world, which to him she was. Laying her down on her back, he crooned words of love and devotion to her, promising to love her and to care for her as long as he lived. Sam suddenly burst into tears, and Jack hugged her to his chest and let her cry, kissing the tears as they rolled down her face. Then he positioned himself above her and kneed her thighs apart, making room for his narrow hips. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, speaking softly.

"I love you, Sam, more than I thought I could ever love anyone ever again. There was a time when I didn't want to care about anyone again. I was afraid that if I did, I would lose them, and I wasn't willing to take that risk. But then you came into my life and changed all of that. You made me want to risk everything to be with the person I love. You are that person, Sam. I love you and our baby with all my heart."

"And I love you, Jack. You are my anchor, my strength, my reason for being. My life was cold and empty before I met you, but now you've filled it with laughter and with hope for the future. You make me appreciate the simple things in life, Jack. But most of all you make me feel loved and cherished, which is something I haven't felt since my mother died. She would have loved you, Jack," Sam said, fresh tears escaping her blue eyes.

"Will you marry me, Samantha Carter?"

"Yes, I will, Jack O'Neill."

As they kissed, he lifted her legs around his hips and plunged into her welcoming body. To Sam and Jack their joining felt just like the first time they made love, and they knew it would always feel just that good.

THE END


End file.
